Fiestas y Dolores
by MoonTrekerAF
Summary: Humphrey pasa unos días viviendo con la familia de Kate para intentar obtener la aprobación de Eve. Pocos días después de la boda de Lilly y Garth, Humphrey le pide matrimonio a Kate, y sus amigos le organizan una despedida de soltero, pero algo pasa durante la fiesta y ocurre algo que pondrá la relación de Kate y Humphrey en peligro, así como la de Garth y Lilly.
1. Nuevo día, nuevos problemas

**"FIESTAS Y DOLORES"**

NUEVO DIA, NUEVOS PROBLEMAS

* * *

Personaje: Texto - Dialogo  
(Texto) - Acotaciones  
_-Texto-_ - Pensamientos

* * *

Comienza un nuevo día y los rayos de sol comienzan a iluminar un pequeño parque en Canadá. El sol apenas está comenzando a salir por el horizonte para dar comienzo a otro día lleno de actividades para los lobos del parque, donde la mayoría de los lobos siguen durmiendo cómodamente en sus cuevas, incluyendo a una hermosa y joven loba de color dorado que por primera vez en mucho tiempo tiene un día libre, esto cortesía de un accidente que tuvo el día anterior, que aunque ella decía estar bien, le dieron un día libre sólo para estar seguros. Junto a la loba de color dorado, a unos cuantos lobos de distancia se encontraba otra joven loba durmiendo, una loba de color blanco como la nieve y con una belleza semejante a la de su hermana.

Kate se despertó unos pocos segundos después de que los rayos de sol entraron en la cueva de sus padres, iluminando el lugar. En el momento que Kate se despertó, lo primero que hizo fue bostezar y estirar sus patas, después de lo cual se volvió a acostar en el piso de la cueva mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz del sol. Después de unos segundos, cuando ya se había acostumbrado a la luz del sol, Kate volteo a ver a su pequeña hermanita menor, y sonrió ligeramente al pensar en su hermanita; Lilly no sólo había encontrado a un compañero, sino que ya estaba comprometida y la boda se llevaría a cabo en 8 días. Kate se rio ligeramente al pensar que su mamá muy probablemente tendría una "conversación" con Garth acerca de Lilly, y que lo castraría, le arrancaría las patas o lo mataría si se atrevía a hacer algo que lastimara o dañara física o emocionalmente a Lilly; pero la sonrisa de Kate desapareció instantáneamente al pensar que eso le podría pasar también a Humphrey.

Kate decidió olvidar esos pensamientos por el momento y se levantó, y después de estirarse por última vez, Kate salió de la cueva a visitar a Humphrey mientras Lilly seguía durmiendo.

Mientras Kate caminaba hacia la cueva de Humphrey, se encontró con otros Alpha que ya estaban cumpliendo con sus deberes del día; unos estaban patrullando el territorio, otros estaban preparándose para ir a cazar la comida del día, y otros simplemente trataban de huir de los Omega. Era raro que los Omega estuvieran despiertos tan temprano, normalmente dormía horas más que los Alpha, pero al haberse unido las manadas el día anterior, era muy probable que se hubieran despertado sólo para conocer a otros lobos y hacer nuevos amigos, aunque algunas veces se metían en problemas con algún Alpha fastidiado.

Después de hablar visto alrededor por un momento, Kate volteo para volver a caminar hacia la cueva de Humphrey, pero justo cuando volteo, Kate vio a lo lejos a su madre gritándole a un Omega completamente asustado. Eve tenia al Omega acorralado entre unos árboles y arbustos recostado sobre su estómago y con la cola entre las patas, el pobre lobo estaba tan asustado que casi estaba llorando mientras intentaba taparse la cara con las patas, el Omega se había asustado tanto que a este punto no parecía más que un pequeño montón de pelo que temblaba, un montón de pelo poco más grande que un cachorro de 3 lunas de edad.

Mientras Kate se acercaba a su madre para ver a quien le gritaba, pudo escuchar que la "conversación" era sobre ella, pero no alcanzo a escuchar mucho debido a que había otros lobos alrededor que estaban hablando entre si intentando no llamar la atención de Eve y rogando que ellos no fueran sus próximas víctimas. Cuando Kate estaba a unos 20 metros de distancia de su madre, Eve ya había terminado de "hablar" con el Omega y se dio la vuelta para alejarse, pero en eso vio a su hija, que no esperaba encontrársela despierta tan temprano en su día libre, y menos en el bosque a esa hora.

Eve: (Ligeramente sorprendida y preocupada) Kate, cariño, ¿qué haces aquí?, deberías estar descansando.

Kate: Hola mamá, sólo quería ir a visitar a Humphrey, y, ya sabes, hablar.

Eve: Oh, que bien cariño, pero recuerda, si Humphrey intenta algo, usa esos lindos dientes de Alpha que tienes, muérdelo y no lo...

Kate: (Interrumpe a Eve; avergonzada) ¡Mamá!, sabes que Humphrey nunca haría algo así.

Eve: Perdón querida, pero hay que estar seguras.

Kate: Esta bien, pero ¿qué estabas haciéndole a ese Omega?, ¿acaso hizo algo malo?

Eve: Descuida Kate, todo está bien, sólo me encargaba de unos asuntos; y ahora tengo que encargarme de una última "cosa" este día. (Eve comienza a caminar hacia el territorio del este)

Kate: OK mamá, nos vemos al rato.

Eve: (Voltea a ver a Kate) Si hijita, y recuerda, no quiero que te lastimes. (Sigue su camino hacia el este)

Kate vio a su madre dirigirse hacia el territorio del este, y estaba segura que su mamá iba a hacer algo más que arreglar un último "asunto", pero decidió no preguntar, porque era muy probable que la respuesta no fuera a gustarle. Olvidando el pensamiento de su madre que posiblemente se dirigía a mutilar a alguien, Kate decidió ir a ver lo que su madre le había hecho al Omega.

Al irse acercando, Kate vio que el Omega no se había movido ni un sólo centímetro, y que a este punto, el Omega ya estaba llorando con las patas sobre la cara y con la cola entre las patas. Y al estar a unos pocos metros de distancia, Kate pudo ver quien era el Omega a quien su madre había asustado tanto, Kate sintió lástima por el Omega y un poco de pena al ver lo que su mamá le había hecho al pobre lobo. Kate se acercó más y se recostó enfrente del Omega y lamió su mejilla tiernamente y con afecto.

Kate: (Lame la mejilla del Omega)

Omega: (Intenta retroceder) ¡No me mates!

Kate: -P_obrecito, mi mamá ya lo traumatizó_- (Vuelve a lamer su mejilla) Humphrey... ¿estas bien?

Humphrey: (Quita sus patas de su cara; ojos llorosos) ¿Kate?, ¿qué haces aquí? (Intenta secarse las lágrimas con sus patas)

Kate: Quería ir a visitarte a tu cueva, pero parece que mi mamá...

Humphrey: (Interrumpe a Kate; completamente asustado vuelve a cubriese la cara) ¡¿Dónde?! (Vuelve a llorar) No dejes que me mate... por favor...

Kate: (Se levanta y se vuelve a recostar al lado de Humphrey abrazándolo con su pata derecha) -_tendré que hablar con mi mamá sobre esto_- Cálmate Humphrey... cálmate, ya se fue, todo va a estar bien.

Humphrey: (Levanta la cara un poco y se seca las lágrimas) Gracias Kate... gracias... Sabes, esto... es un poco vergonzoso...

Kate: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Humphrey: Porque, por lo general, es el macho el que protege a la hembra, y no al revés. Y aquí estas tu... protegiendome de tu mamá...

Kate: No te preocupes por eso Humphrey, sé que mi mamá puede dar mucho miedo a veces.

Humphrey: (En tono de broma) No me había dado cuenta. (Ríe ligeramente)

Kate: (Ríe ligeramente) Pero si vamos a estar juntos, no puedes seguir teniéndole miedo a mi mamá, sabes que no lo dice en serio, sólo quiere protegerme. Además, no va a atacarte al menos que le des un muy buena razón.

Humphrey: Gracias, pero parece que ella quiere matarme por cualquier razón.

Kate: No digas eso, es sólo que aún no se acostumbra al hecho de que estemos juntos. Si pasaran más tiempo juntos estoy segura que te aceptaría.

Humphrey: No estoy seguro Kate, parece que ella sueña con poder matarme.

Kate: Sólo dale una oportunidad Humphrey. Sólo... pasa más tiempo con ella. De hecho, ¿por qué no pasas más tiempo con toda mi familia?

Humphrey: (Confundido) ¿Qué?

Kate: Si, ¿qué te parece si te quedas a vivir en nuestra cueva unos días para que mamá te conozca mejor? Estoy segura que no les importará que te quedes unos días.

Humphrey: (Ligeramente en shock)... Ahhh... no lo sé Kate... me gustaría seguir vivo si no es molestia.

Kate: No digas eso Humphrey, al menos podrías intentarlo, ¿por mí? (Pone cara de perrito suplicante)

Humphrey: Yo no... este... (Suspira)... esta bien Kate, lo haré por ti. (Apoya su cabeza junto a la de Kate y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla)

Kate: (Le devuelve el beso y unos segundos después se levanta; con gran alegría) Ven Humphrey.

Humphrey: (Confundido se levanta y sigue a Kate) ¿A dónde?

Kate: Con mis padres, tenemos que avisarles que te vas a quedar unos días con nosotros.

Humphrey: (Ligeramente asustado) ¿Desde hoy?

Kate: Si, mientras más rápido te acepte mamá, más fácil será que estemos juntos, sin ella tratando de matarte, ¿no te gustaría eso?

Humphrey: Si, pero no creo que...

En eso se oye el gruñido y ladrido de un Alpha fastidiado que intento morder a un Omega para que lo dejara tranquilo. Humphrey oye el ladrido y se hecha al suelo con la cola entre las patas, se vuelve a cubrir la cara y comienza a llorar en medio del bosque con varios lobos alrededor.

Humphrey: (Llorando) No... no... por favor... no...

El resto de los lobos que están alrededor dejan lo que estaban haciendo y miran a Humphrey llorando en el suelo. Algunos Alpha aprovechan para escapar de los Omega, pero casi todos se quedan viendo a Humphrey llorando, preguntándose que le paso. Kate, algo avergonzada, les explica lo que pasó.

Kate: (Ve a los lobos que la miran a ella y a Humphrey; avergonzada) Mamá...

Todos los lobos alrededor: (Asienten con la cabeza) Ohhh...

Después de la "explicación", todos los lobos vuelven a lo que estaban haciendo, al comprender lo que Kate quiso decir; Kate vuelve a ver a Humphrey.

Kate: Humphrey... levántate.

Humphrey: (Llorando) No... no... aléjate... no...

Kate: (Suspira profundamente) -E_sto tomará más tiempo del que creí_-

Kate muerde suavemente la piel de la parte posterior del cuello de Humphrey y comienza a arrastrarlo hacia la cueva de la sanadora más cercana, si ella podía sanar las heridas físicas del cuerpo, seguro podía ayudar con un "leve" trauma emocional. Para la suerte de Kate, la cueva quedaba sólo a 4 minutos caminando, 8 teniendo que arrastrar a Humphrey; pero para su mala suerte, Humphrey no dejo de llorar ni gritar todo el camino, esto por una alucinación (cortesía de Eve) en donde creía que Eve lo estaba ahorcando, cuando en realidad era Kate llevándolo a la cueva de la sanadora. Después de 8 agotadores minutos, Kate finalmente llego con la sanadora para que ayudara a Humphrey.

Kate: (Arrastrando a Humphrey) -N_o es tan ligerito como parece_- ¿¡Kim!? (suelta a Humphrey; camina al interior de la cueva) ¿Dónde estas?, necesito que me ayudes.

Kim: ¡Voy!

Después de unos segundos, Kim sale de una pequeña "habitación" al fondo de la cueva y camina hacia Kate. Curiosamente, Kim tiene el mismo color de pelaje y ojos que Kate, pero su pelaje es más largo y con unos toques de café claro en la espalda, y la parte superior de su cabeza y cola, Kim también es un poco más pequeña que Kate y el pelo de su cabeza también es más largó y lacio, parecido al "cabello" de Humphrey, pero de color dorado y mejor "peinado".

Kim: ¿Qué ocurre Kate?

Kate: (Camina al exterior de la cueva) Es Humphrey... (Ligeramente apenada) creo que... esta un poco traumado.

Kim: (Siguiendo a Kate) ¿Eve?

Kate: (Apenada) Si...

Cuando las dos lobas salen de la cueva, Kim ve a Humphrey que sigue llorando en el piso y se acerca a verlo.

Kim: (Se acerca a Humphrey; con sarcasmo) Si, un poco traumado, ¿verdad?

Kate: (Algo irritada pero con preocupación) Si, ¿crees que puedas ayudarlo?, es decir, no quiero que viva asustado de mi mamá.

Kim: (Piensa por unos segundos y luego voltea a ver a Kate) Supongo que puedo ayudarlo, pero deberías hablar con tu mamá sobre esto.

Kate: Si, lo se, hablare con ella después, cuando Humphrey este mejor.

Kim: Bueno, esto va a tardar mucho tiempo, así que, si quieres, puedes ir a hablar con ella ahora y cuando vuelvas, quizás Humphrey ya este mejor.

Kate: Pero necesito que Humphrey este conmigo, va a pasar unos días en la cueva de mis padres.

Kim: (Sorprendida y preocupada) ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya no quiere vivir? Sabes, no creo que sea buena idea que... ¿Me ayudas a meter a Humphrey en la cueva?

Kate: Seguro.

Kate y Kim muerden suavemente a Humphrey en la parte de atrás del cuello y comienzan a arrastrarlo hacia el interior de la cueva, pero en cuanto lo tocan, Humphrey comienza a gritar de nuevo. Una vez que esta en el interior de la cueva y lo sueltan, Humphrey deja de gritar, pero comienza a llorar ligeramente.

Kate: (Mira a Humphrey) Sabes, creo que tienes razón, (Suspira) no creo que Humphrey este en "condiciones" para ver a mi mamá ahora.

Kim: Si, eso mismo pienso yo. ¿Qué te parece si hablas con tu mamá mientras ayudo a Humphrey con su trauma, y mañana pueda "mudarse" contigo?

Kate: (Lo piensa unos segundos) De acuerdo, pero quiero que lo cuides bien ¿entendiste?

Kim: Si Kate, entendí, no te preocupes, (Sonriendo) cuidare muy bien de Humphrey.

Kate: (Se acerca a Humphrey y lame su mejilla; susurrándole al oído) Volveré luego Humphrey.

Después de eso, Kate sale de la cueva de Kim y se dirige hacia la cueva de sus padres. Mientras caminaba, Kate no pudo evitar pensar en lo que dijo Kim, "_cuidare muy bien de Humphrey_", la forma en que lo dijo molesto un poco a Kate, pero no tenía motivos para desconfiar de Kim, ella era casi un año mayor y siempre ayudaba a los lobos que necesitaban ayuda; Kate sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y dejo de pensar en eso, y luego continuo su camino hacia la cueva de sus padres.

* * *

Cerca de las zonas de alimentación en un pequeño risco, también cerca de la cueva de los padres de Kate, dos viejos lobos estaban con dos aves aprendiendo a jugar golf. En cuanto Garth y Lilly se casen y unan las manadas oficialmente, Winston y Tony planeaban retirarse y dejar el liderazgo de la manada a ellos, así que les pareció una buena idea aprender a jugar golf para tener algo que hacer cuando se retiren oficialmente. Marcel se las había ingeniado para construir un pequeño campo de golf en Jasper, y les estaba enseñando a jugar a Winston y a Tony, pero hasta el momento no iban muy bien.

Marcel: (Ligeramente molesto) Muy bien, es su turno señor Winston.

Winston: De acuerdo.

Winston agarra un palo de golf y se acerca a la "pelota" de golf, se para sobre sus patas traseras, agarra el palo con sus patas delanteras, se prepara y golpea la pelota, pero en vez de salir hacia adelante, la "pelota" se desvía hacia un lado y termina golpeando a Hutch en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Hutch se voltea sobándose la cabeza y ve a Winston arriba del risco.

Winston: (Ve a Hutch) Lo siento Hutch.

Hutch: (Finge una sonrisa) No hay problema señor.

Hutch se aleja para evitar ser golpeado de nuevo. Mientras, arriba del risco, Tony se prepara para su turno, agarra el palo de golf, se acerca a la pelota, se prepara, y golpea la pelota, pero al golpear la "pelota", se le resbala el palo de las manos y cae del risco, y para la mala suerte de Hutch, la pelota lo vuelve a golpear mientras se alejaba.

Hutch: (Es golpeado por la pelota; enojado) ¡Pero que...! Cálmate, cuenta hasta 10... respira profundo, sigue respirando...

Hutch se sigue alejando mientras trata de calmarse. Mientras, para la muy mala suerte de Tony, el palo golpea a Eve, quien estaba durmiendo sobre una roca tomando un poco de sol después de haber vuelvo de terminar su "asunto pendiente". Después de ser golpeada, Eve se levanta y ve lo que la golpeo, luego mira hacia arriba y ve a Marcel, Paddy, Winston y Tony arriba del pequeño risco.

Eve: (Mirando a los "golfistas"; enojada) ¡Muy bien!, ¡¿Quién de ustedes me acaba de golpear?! (Gruñendo)

Winston: (Ve a Tony que intenta esconderse; suspira) Lo siento cariño, fue un accidente.

Tony: (Mira a Winston; susurrando) Gracias.

Eve: (Se calma un poco) Está bien querido, (Camina hacia sus cueva) creo que iré a dormir dentro de la cueva.

Winston: Si cariño, descansa.

Eve: (Entrando a su cueva) ¡Y dejen de jugar esa cosa!, ¡¿Entendieron?! Van a matar a alguien.

Winston: Si cariño. (Voltea a ver a los demás) Será mejor terminar por hoy.

Tony: Si, estoy de acuerdo. Por cierto, gracias Winston.

Winston: De nada mi amigo.

Después de eso, Winston y Tony dejan el golf por el momento y deciden ir a ver cómo les va a sus manadas. Mientras bajaban del risco, se encontraron con Kate.

Kate: (Acercándose) Hola papá.

Winston: Hola Kate, ¿qué ocurre?

Kate: ¿Has visto a mamá?, tengo que hablar con ustedes.

Winston: Si, está en la cueva durmiendo, ¿por qué?, ¿qué pasa?

Kate: Quería preguntarles si Humphrey se podía quedar con nosotros unos días.

Tony: ¿Acaso ya no quiere vivir?

Winston: (Mira a Tony ligeramente molesto) Tony...

Tony: Si, lo siento.

Winston: (Mira a Kate) Será mejor hablar con tu madre sobre esto, vamos. (Ve a Tony) Adiós Tony.

Tony: Si, nos vemos Winston. (Camina hacia el este)

Kate y Winston caminan hacia la cueva, y cuando llegan ven a Eve durmiendo en la entrada de la cueva, Winston se acerca a Eve y empuja suavemente su cara con la suya.

Winston: Querida, despierta.

Eve: (Abre los ojos) ¿Qué sucede?

Winston: Kate tiene algo que decirnos.

Eve: (Se levanta y se estira; mira a Kate) ¿Qué pasa hija?, ¿Humphrey hizo algo malo?

Kate: No, no hizo nada malo mamá. Pero si tiene que ver con Humphrey, me preguntaba si dejarían que se quedara unos días con nosotros.

Eve: (Le da un tic en el ojo; finge una sonrisa) Claro hija, no hay problema. (Se comienza a alejar de la cueva) Pero, me gustaría hablar con Humphrey primero.

Kate: (Salta enfrente de su mamá) ¿No crees que ya hablaste con él lo suficiente este día? (Le da una mirada acusadora)

Eve: Pero yo... (Suspira) está bien, pero si intenta algo gracioso le voy a...

Kate: ¡Mamá!

Winston: (Se acerca a Eve) Eve, tienes que confiar más en Humphrey, y en tu hija.

Eve: (Ve a Winston) Esta bien. Le daré UNA oportunidad; (Ve a Kate) pero si se sobrepasa contigo, yo misma me encargare de ponerlo en su lugar.

Kate: Gracias mamá... creo. (Mira a su alrededor) Por cierto, ¿y Lilly?

Eve: Fue a ver a Garth a la parte este del territorio.

Kate: Gracias mamá, (camina hacia el este) iré a ver a Lilly, adiós.

Eve: Si hija, cuídate.

Winston: Adiós Kate. (Mira a Eve) Sabes, Kate está creciendo, y ya puede tomar sus propias decisiones, ¿no crees que es momento de que empieces a confiar más en ella?, sabes que tiene que hacer su propia vida.

Eve: (Camina al interior de la cueva; suspira) Si, lo sé; pero no me gusta la idea de que deje de ser mi pequeña hijita. (Se recuesta en el fondo de la cueva)

Winston: (Se recuesta junto a Eve) Sabes que nunca va a dejar de ser nuestra pequeña hijita,

Eve: No tengo ánimos de hablar ahora Winston, voy a descansar un momento; trata de no golpearme esta vez.

Winston: (Ríe ligeramente) Seguro cariño, (Lame la mejilla de Eve) descansa.

Winston se queda dormido junto a Eve en la cueva mientras Kate se dirige a ver a Lilly a la parte este del territorio. Sabiendo que Lilly estaba con Garth, Kate se dirigió a la parte este del territorio para buscar la cueva de Garth, y después de varios minutos caminando, haberle preguntado a varios lobos, y haberse perdido dos veces, finalmente encontró la cueva de Garth, pero por desgracia no se encontraban allí. Considerando el hecho de que se había perdido dos veces y que los lobos de ahí no daban buenas direcciones, Kate decidió simplemente regresar con Kim para ver cómo estaba Humphrey antes de que se perdiera de verdad.

Unos minutos de caminata después, y de haberse perdido de nuevo, Kate finalmente llego a la parte oeste del territorio, y se dirigió hacia la cueva de Kim.

Cuando se estaba hacer acercando a la cueva de Kim, Kate oye unos gritos, pero sabiendo cómo estaba Humphrey esa mañana, no le parecía extraño, pero de todas formas comenzó a caminar más rápido para poder estar con Humphrey. En cuanto salió del bosque y llegó a la cueva de Kim, se encontró a alguien que no esperaba encontrarse allí, acostada afuera de la cueva.

Kate: ¿Lilly, qué haces aquí?

Lilly: (Voltea a ver a Kate y se levanta) Hola Kate, estoy esperando a Garth, esta con Kim

Kate: (Confundida) ¿Por qué?

Lilly: (Apenada) Bueno, digamos que tuvo una pequeña conversación con mamá.

Kate: ¿En serió? Parece que Humphrey no fue el único.

Lilly: Si, lo sé, lo vi adentro llorando. (Ligeramente triste) No es lindo verlos a los dos así.

Kate: Si... (Intentando cambiar el tema) Por cierto Lilly, Humphrey se va a quedar a vivir con nosotros unos días.

Lilly: (Sorprendida) ¿Qué, ya no quiere vivir?

Kate: (Irritada) ¿Por qué todos preguntan eso?

Lilly: Lo siento Kate, pero conoces a mamá.

Kate: Si, pero ya hable con ella y me prometió no atacar a Humphrey; y confió en que Humphrey podrá comportarse.

Lilly: Espero que tengas razón, no sería agradable ver mamá asesinando a Humphrey.

Kate: (Suspira; camina hacia el interior de la cueva) Ven Lilly, veamos como siguen Humphrey y Garth.

Lilly: (Sigue a Kate) Voy.

Kate y Lilly entran a la cueva y ven a Kim tirada en el suelo de la cueva cerca de Garth y Humphrey, quienes se veían asustados y respirando agitadamente con la cola entre las patas.

Kim: (Levanta la cabeza y ve a Kate y Lilly; cansada) Hola chicas.

Kate: (Confundida) ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kim: (Vuelve a recostar su cabeza y cierra los ojos) Descanso un poco, y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo; esto va a tardar más de lo que esperaba.

En ese momento, llega Salty cojeando a la cueva de Kim con algunos golpes menores y con la pata delantera derecha con algunos cortes.

Salty: (Desde afuera de la cueva) Hola Kim, ¿puedo pasar?

Kim: (Sin levantarse; irritada) Pasa Salty, ¿ahora que te paso?

Salty: (Entra a la cueva) Creo que me lastime la pata. (Ve a Humphrey y a Garth, y luego a Kate y a Lilly) ¿Qué les paso?

Kate y Lilly: Larga historia.

Kim: (Aún sin levantarse) Lilly, ¿podrías ayudarme?

Lilly: Claro Kim.

Kim: Gracias, ¿podrías traer unas hojas y un poco de sabía de árbol de atrás de la cueva por favor y dárselas al cachorro llorón?

Salty: (Ligeramente enojado) ¡Hey!

Lilly: (Ríe un poco) Seguro.

Luego de unos segundos Lilly regresa de la parte trasera de la cueva con las hojas y la sabia en un pedazo de corteza y se las da a Salty, quien agarra el pedazo de corteza con sus colmillos y sale de la cueva.

Salty: (Agarra el pedazo de corteza) Gracias, adiós chicas. (Sale de la cueva)

Kate: ¿No deberías curarlo tú en vez de sólo darle las hojas?

Kim: (Aún en el suelo) Viene casi cada semana con una nueva herida, creo que puede hacerlo sólo.

En ese momento, se oye un grito desde afuera de la cueva, Kate y Lilly voltean, pero Kim sólo suspira irritada.

Kim: (Irritada) Tal vez me equivoque. Kate, ¿podrías decirle al cachorro llorón que venga?

Kate: Claro. (Sale de la cueva) ¡Salty, ven aquí!, te habla Kim.

Salty: (Avergonzado) Voy.

Kate: (Entra a la cueva) Listo.

Salty entra a la cueva completamente cubierto de sabía de árbol y con las hojas cubriendo algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Kim: (Se levanta y va por más hojas y sabía de árbol y cura la pata de Salty) Listo, ahora sólo ve al río y lávate un poco, pero no mojes la pata que te vende, ¿entendiste?

Salty: (Avergonzado) Si Kim, entendí. Gracias. (Sale de la cueva)

Kim: Bueno, parece que mi descanso término así que sigamos con Garth y Humphrey.

* * *

Seis horas después, todos se encontraban dormidos dentro de la cueva, Humphrey estaba junto a Kate, Garth junto a Lilly, y Kim dormía en medio de las dos parejas. Kim se voltea aun estando dormida, y al voltearse, su hocico queda a unos pocos centímetros del hocico de Humphrey.

Unos pocos minutos después, Kate comienza a despertarse y abre los ojos, y ve a Humphrey enfrente de ella. (Posición de los lobos: Kate, Humphrey - Kim - Lilly, Garth) Después de no haber comido nada en casi tres días, Kate obviamente tenía hambre, así que intenta despertar a Humphrey para que, si ya se siente mejor, ir a las zonas de alimentación para ver si los Alphas tuvieron una cacería exitosa y poder comer algo.

Kate: (Sin levantarse) Humphrey, Humphrey, despierta. (Lame la parte de atrás de su oreja)

Humphrey: (Se da la vuelta, abre los ojos y ve a Kate; hocicos casi tocándose; sonriendo) Que hermosa vista.

Kate: (Ríe entre colmillos; sonriendo) La mía no está mal.

Humphrey: (Luego de unos segundos) Tengo hambre, ¿quieres ir a comer?

Kate: Claro. (Se levanta y ve a los demás durmiendo) ¿Deberíamos despertarlos?

Humphrey: (Se levanta; sonriendo) Yo lo hago.

Kate: (Detiene a Humphrey) Creo... que mejor los dejamos dormir.

Humphrey: (Mira a Kate con ojos de cachorro triste)

Kate: ...No (Camina hacia las zonas de alimentación)

Humphrey: (Sigue a Kate) _-No es justo, sólo quería divertirme un poco- _

Kate: (Mira a Humphrey mientras camina) Me alegra que te sientas mejor, dime, ¿listo para mudarte?

Humphrey: (Finge una sonrisa) Seguro Kate, pero primero comamos algo.

Kate: Dalo por hecho, casi tres días sin comer no le hacen bien a nadie.

Humphrey: Muy cierto, ¿una carrera?

Kate: El primero en llegar a las zonas de alimentación gana.

Humphrey: Hecho.

Kate: (Comienza a correr) ¡Adiós Humphrey!

Humphrey: ¡Hey!, ¡eso es trampa! (Comienza a correr)

Luego de unos minutos, Kate llega a las zonas de alimentación y no ve a Humphrey. Kate se coloca junto al pequeño risco en donde antes estaba jugando golf su papá.

Kate: (Llegando junto al risco) Te gane Humphrey.

Humphrey: (Desde arriba del risco salta y cae arriba de Kate; ruedan por el piso un par de veces; Humphrey queda arriba de Kate) No lo creo Kate. Omega dos, Alpha cero.

Kate: (Abajo de Humphrey) ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Humphrey: Unos segundos antes que tú, fue una buena carrera. (Se levanta y se aleja un poco)

Kate: (Se levanta) ¿Y cómo llegaste antes que yo?

Humphrey: Digamos que conozco un atajo.

Kate: (Camina hacia el centro de las zonas de alimentación) ¿Y dices que yo hice trampa?

Humphrey: (Sigue a Kate) Oye, tu empezaste.

Luego de unos segundos, llegan al centro de las zonas de alimentación y ven que sólo hay dos caribús, de uno de ellos sólo quedaban los huesos, y el otro tenía muy poca carne, y era turno de los Omega para comer. Cuando Kate y Humphrey se acercan, los Omega se alejan, pues saben que los Alpha siempre tienen preferencia sobre los Omegas. Como sólo quedaba carne suficiente para un lobo, los Omegas se alejan de ahí y siguen con sus actividades del día. Kate se acerca al caribú, pero Humphrey se mantiene alejado.

Kate: (Cerca del caribú; voltea a ver a Humphrey) ¿No vas a comer?

Humphrey: (Se sienta) Alphas primero.

Kate: Sabes que no me molesta comer contigo, mi Omega.

Humphrey: Lo se Kate, pero no tengo hambre.

Kate: ¿Seguro?

Humphrey: (Se acuesta) Seguro Kate, come tú.

Kate: De acuerdo. (Se acerca al caribú)

Humphrey: (Lame si propio hocico) _-Tengo mucha hambre, pero no importa, si Kate es feliz yo soy feliz-_

Justo cuando Kate iba a empezar a comer, llegan Lilly, Garth y Kim a las zonas de alimentación.

Kim y Lilly: (Se acercan a Kate) Hola Kate.

Kate: (Se voltea) Hola chicos, veo que ya despertaron.

Lilly: Si, vinimos a comer algo, pero creo que llegamos tarde.

Kate: Bueno, pues quedo un poco de caribú, creo que podemos compartirlo.

Kim: ¿Segura?

Kate: Si, segura, tu eres mi amiga y Lilly mi hermana, no veo porque debería molestarme; vengan coman un poco. (Se voltea y empieza a comer)

Kim y Lilly se acercan al caribú y empiezan a comer, mientras Garth se queda sentado a unos metros de distancia del caribú y a la derecha de Humphrey a unos cuantos metros.

Lilly: (Se voltea a ver a Garth) ¿No vas a comer Garth?

Garth: No gracias Lilly, come tú.

Lilly: De acuerdo. (Sigue comiendo)

Unos pocos minutos después, la poca carne de caribú que quedaba había desaparecido, y aunque la comida no había sido suficiente para ninguna de las lobas, les bastaba por el momento, un poco de comida es mejor que nada de comida. Después de terminar de comer, Kate, Lilly y Kim comienzan a hablar de cosas de chicas, y aunque en un principio Humphrey y Garth las acompañaron, al paso de unos minutos decidieron dejarlas solas un momento para que tuvieran su charla de chicas.

Humphrey y Garth se despiden de las chicas antes de irse, Garth vuelve al este para terminar sus deberes del día, y Humphrey va a buscar a sus amigos para pasar un buen rato divirtiéndose. Al cabo de unos minutos, Humphrey encuentra a sus amigos de una manera no muy agradable.

Mientras caminaba por el bosque buscando a sus amigos, Humphrey oye un ruido entre unos arbustos, y se acerca para ver que hay, pero al estar a unos metros de distancia, un tronco partido a la mitad sale de ente los arbustos; Humphrey intenta saltar, pero el tronco lo golpea antes de que se pudiera mover. Sus amigos, que estaban practicando deslizamiento de tronco, chocan contra Humphrey y Humphrey cae arriba del tronco, haciendo que sus amigos pierdan el control, choquen contra una roca, se rompa el tronco, salgan volando por el aire y que todos caigan arriba de Humphrey.

Salty: Ahhh... creo que me rompí algo...

Humphrey: (Intenta salir de abajo de sus amigos) Hola chicos, también es bueno verlos.

Shaky: (Mira hacia abajo) ¿Humphrey, qué haces aquí?

Humphrey: Los estaba buscando. Chicos, no puedo respirar, ¿podrían moverse?

Mooch: (Se levanta y se hace a un lado) Si claro, lo siento.

Salty y Shaky: (Se levantan y se hacen a un lado) Perdón amigo.

Humphrey: (Se levanta) No pasa nada, saben, es bueno volver a respirar. (Ríe ligeramente) Y bien, ¿qué tenían planeado para este día?

Shaky: Nada realmente, sólo deslizarnos y divertirnos un poco.

Humphrey: Suena bien para mí. (Comienza a caminar hacia la cima de la colina) Vamos, creo que podemos (Cae al suelo) ¡Aahh! (Respira agitadamente)

Salty, Shaky y Mooch: (Se acercan a Humphrey) ¿Estas bien Humphrey?, ¿qué pasa amigo?

Humphrey: ¿Les molestaría llevarme con Kim?, creo que en verdad me rompí algo.

Shaky: No hay problema, vamos.

Sus amigos lo ayudan a levantarse y lo llevan cargando hasta la cueva de Kim. Después de varios agonizantes minutos, finalmente llegan a la cueva de Kim, pero no hay nadie; como el sol ya estaba descendiendo en el cielo, indicando que pronto anochecería, Humphrey intenta ignorar el dolor y comienza a caminar hacia afuera de la cueva de Kim para buscar a Kate.

Humphrey: (Camina hacia el exterior de la cueva; adolorido) Creo que veré a Kim mañana, tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Salty: ¿Qué tienes que hacer que es tan importante?

Humphrey: (Se detiene y voltea a ver a sus amigos) Tengo que ver a Kate para...

Salty, Shaky y Mooch: (Se miran el uno al otro) Claro, eso explica todo.

Humphrey: ¿Me dejan terminar?, gracias. (Intenta sentarse pero no puede por el dolor) Les decía que tengo que ver a Kate porque voy a pasar unos días con ella en la cueva de sus padres.

Salty: (Se acerca a Humphrey) Viejo, cálmate; aún tienes mucho que vivir.

Shaky: Si, no tienes que morir aún.

Humphrey: (Ligeramente molesto) No me están dando mucha confianza. (Camina hacia la cueva de los padres de Kate) Además Kate me dijo que no me preocupara por su madre y yo confió en ella.

Salty, Shaky y Mooch: (Siguen a Humphrey)

Salty: Entonces... ¿vas a vivir con los padres de Kate?

Humphrey: Si, unos días. Con suerte seguiré vivo después de eso.

Mientras caminaban, para evitar aburrirse, decidieron jugar algo que Humphrey pudiera jugar sin lastimarse más, así que empezaron a jugar "yo veo". Como estaban en el bosque, lo que más veían era árboles, por lo que era un poco difícil jugar, pero un buen reto amistoso nunca estaba de más para un omega. Luego de unos minutos de caminata llegan a las zonas de alimentación, cerca de la cueva de los padres de Kate; ahí ven a Kate y Lilly hablando con sus padres en su cueva, y abajo, junto a la pequeña rampa que lleva a la cueva de los padres de Kate, esta Garth sentado evidentemente preocupado. Mientras se acercan, Garth voltea y ve a Humphrey acercándose con sus amigos.

Humphrey: ¿Qué hay Barf?

Garth: (Se levanta; enojado) ¿Qué quieres coyote?

Humphrey: (Bromeando) Cálmate Barf, ¿sabías que los lobos gruñones viven menos que los felices?

Garth: (Gruñe ligeramente) Pues pronto, ninguno de los dos seguirá vivo.

Humphrey: (Retrocede un poco; preocupado) ¿A qué te refieres?

Garth: (Enojado) A que Lilly también me pidió que pasar unos días con sus padres.

Humphrey: ¿Y por qué no le dijiste que no?

Garth: ¡Por la misma razón que tu no le dijiste que no a Kate!

Mientras Garth y Humphrey seguían discutiendo, Kate y Lilly los llaman desde la cueva de sus padres.

Kate: (Desde la cueva de sus padres) Humphrey, Garth, vengan.

Garth: (Enojado) Si muero te matare, ¿entendiste?

Humphrey: (Asiente con la cabeza) Si. _-Honestamente le temo más a Eve-_

Garth: (Camina hacia la cueva) Bien.

Humphrey: (Mira a sus amigos) Deséenme suerte chicos... (Camina hacia la cueva) la necesitare...

Salty, Shaky y Mooch: Suerte Humphrey.

Mooch: (Susurrando) Necesitaremos un nuevo amigo.

Mientras Salty, Shaky y Mooch discutían sobre si Humphrey sobreviviría o no, Garth y Humphrey tenían sus propios problemas con Eve.

Eve: Sólo quiero decirles una cosa, si alguno de ustedes, lástima o intenta algo gracioso con alguna de mis hijas, personalmente me encargare de abrirles las entrañas, ahorcarlos con su propia cola y colgarlos en un árbol para que los osos se alimenten de sus cadáveres. ¿Entendieron?

Garth y Humphrey: (Asienten con la cabeza; con la cola entre las patas) S... si... se... se... señora.

Eve: Que buenos chicos, ¿no crees cielo? (Entra a la cueva)

Winston: (Mira a Garth y a Humphrey) Confió en ustedes chicos, sólo no hagan algo estúpido por favor. (Entra a la cueva)

Kate: Bueno, eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

Garth y Humphrey: (Fingen una sonrisa) Si...

Kate: Ven Lilly, tenemos que terminar eso.

Lilly: Voy. (Lame la mejilla de Garth) Adiós Garth.

Kate: (Lame la mejilla de Humphrey) Adiós Humphrey.

Garth: ¿A dónde van?

Kate y Lilly: (Caminan hacia el bosque) Cosas de chicas.

Humphrey: (Preocupado) ¿Y nos van a dejar solos aquí?

Kate: No se preocupen, estarán bien.

Garth: (Mira a Humphrey) Te odio coyote.

Humphrey: Lo sé...

Garth y Humphrey siguen viendo a Kate y a Lilly mientras se alejan hasta que entran al bosque y las pierden de vista. Teniendo a Eve atrás de ellos, no había muchas cosas que pudieran hacer sin riesgo de ser asesinados, así que los próximos días serían duros, pero si evitaban hacer algo estúpido, quizás sobrevivirían.

Después de unas horas, después de haber anochecido, Kate y Lilly regresaron a la cueva de sus padres y encontraron que Garth y Humphrey estaban durmiendo en la entrada de la cueva en lados opuestos, sus padres habían salido, así que simplemente se recostaron junto a sus respectivas parejas y se quedaron dormidas.

* * *

**N/A:** Originalmente esta historia iba a ser subida completa en un solo día, pero decidí subirla por capítulos porque el archivo de A&O se actualiza muy rápido y esta historia hubiera quedado olvidada en el fondo del archivo en un par de días, y además, iba a tardar mucho tiempo mas en completarla.

Pronto subiré un imagen a mi cuenta en DevianArt de Kim, para que se den una idea de como luce Kim, colocare el link de la imagen en el próximo capitulo.

Les advierto que esta historia no se actualizara en un par de semanas, pero les garantizo que todos los capítulos de esta historia tendrán poco mas o poco menos de 6K palabras, quizás 7K; esta historia constará de 7 capítulos una vez terminada. A pesar de que tengo "planeada" mi historia, acepto cualquier idea que me quieran dar; cualquier critica y/o sugerencia será bien recibida.

Eso es todo por ahora, los veré en el próximo capitulo. Por cierto, si a alguien le preocupa que Humphrey se haya hecho daño, no se preocupen, solo fue el dolor del momento de ser atropellado por un tronco y tres lobos, en realidad no se hizo mucho daño, Humphrey estará bien mientras no haga enojar a Eve.


	2. La Familia de mi Novia

LA FAMILIA DE MI NOVIA

En el comienzo de un nuevo día, dos lobos y dos lobas estaban durmiendo cómodamente en la cueva en la que se encontraban. El sol apenas estaba comenzando a salir por el horizonte, marcando el comienzo de un nuevo día, pero dos de ellos tenían que comenzar su día temprano. Kate y Garth se despertaron casi al mismo tiempo mientras todavía estaba oscuro, con apenas la suficiente luz para poder ver. Los dos abrieron sus ojos y después de unos segundos se levantaron con cuidado para evitar despertar a sus compañeros, y luego de estirarse se dirigieron al centro del valle para comenzar con sus deberes del día mientras Humphrey y Lilly se quedaban durmiendo en la cueva.

Luego de varios minutos, cuando el sol ya había salido e iluminaba el parque con un gran resplandor dorado, Humphrey comenzó a despertarse, bostezo y abrió los ojos, pero no vio a Kate, vio que él y Lilly estaban solos en la cueva; Lilly seguía durmiendo, y como todavía seguía ligeramente adolorido por el golpe que recibió el día anterior al haber sido atropellado por sus tres amigos con un tronco, decidió volver a dormir otro rato más mientras los Alpha cazaban la comida del día y, con suerte, poder al fin comer algo, después de todo, tres días sin comer no le hacen bien a nadie, y menos si tu ultima comida fue un pastelillo que encontraste atrás de la basura.

Mientras que Humphrey había decidido quedarse a dormir otro poco, Lilly, que se despertó unos minutos después de Humphrey, y al ver que solo estaba él, decidió irse a tomar un baño en el rio cercano para limpiar un poco su pelaje. Cuando llego al rio, Lilly se encontró con Kim, quien acababa de salir del rio y estaba ahora intentando secar su pelaje con el poco sol que había a esa hora de la mañana.

Lilly: (Se acerca a Kim) Hola Kim, ¿Cómo estás?

Kim: (Sacude el agua de su pelaje; mira a Lilly) Hola Lilly, pues estoy bien, no me quejo. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Lilly: Solo vine a tomar un pequeño baño.

Kim: Yo también, por cierto, ¿Cómo están Garth y Humphrey?, supe que se mudaron ayer con ustedes.

Lilly: (Se sienta) Si, así es; pues ellos están bien, (bromeando) al menos siguen vivos.

Kim: (Ríe un poco; se sienta) Es bueno saberlo, hablando de Humphrey, ¿sabes dónde está? Me encontré con sus amigos ayer y me dijeron que se había lastimado.

Lilly: Creo que está en la cueva de mis padres, seguía durmiendo cuando vine hacia acá.

Kim: Ok, gracias por la información. (Se levanta y se aleja) Nos vemos Lilly.

Lilly: Adiós Kim.

Lilly se quedó a bañarse en el rio, mientras Kim se dirigió a la cueva de los padres de Lilly para ver si Humphrey estaba bien. Mientras caminaba por el bosque, se detuvo a medio camino y busco una piña de un pino para peinar su pelaje, pues estaba un poco revuelto y desalineado; después de unos minutos termino de peinar su pelaje y recogió una pequeña flor blanca que estaba junto a un árbol y se la coloco en su oreja derecha. Después de haberse arreglado, Kim continuó su camino y luego de unos minutos de caminata, al fin llego a la cueva de los padres de Lilly, y vio que Humphrey seguía durmiendo. Kim se acercó a Humphrey e intento despertarlo, pero como Humphrey se negaba a levantarse; tuvo que utilizar otra técnica para lograr que Humphrey se levantara y pudiera revisar si estaba herido o no.

Kim: (Mueve la cabeza de Humphrey con su nariz) Humphrey, levántate.

Humphrey: (Gira su cabeza al lado contrario de donde esta Kim; somnoliento)…no quiero…

Kim: Humphrey, levántate, supe que te lastimaste y tengo que revisar tus heridas.

Humphrey: (Bromeando) Estoy muy herido, no me puedo levantar.

Kim: Si estuvieras tan herido no estarías bromeando.

Humphrey: La risa es la mejor medicina.

Kim: (Irritada) Ok, te doy dos opciones, te levantas o te levanto.

Humphrey: (Tapa sus ojos con su cola)…quiero dormir.

Kim: (Muerde la oreja derecha de Humphrey; camina al exterior de la cueva) Ven aquí.

Humphrey: (Se levanta; sigue a Kim; adolorido) Ay, ay, mi oreja mi oreja… duele mucho.

Kim: (Suelta a Humphrey) Listo, ahora quédate quieto.

Humphrey: (Sacude su cabeza y soba su oreja) Ok.

Kim comienza a revisar a Humphrey por todos lados, checa sus ojos, su cuello, su pecho, sus patas delanteras, su espalda, sus patas traseras y su cola. Al llegar a su pata trasera derecha, Humphrey se tensa un poco y hace una cara de dolor, Kim lo nota y sigue examinándolo, lo mismo pasa cuando examina la parte baja de su espalda y la parte que une el pecho con el estómago. Luego de unos minutos, Kim termino de revisar a Humphrey.

Kim: No estás tan mal para haber sido atropellado por un tronco.

Humphrey: Gracias, creo.

Kim: Descuida Humphrey, solo son unos pequeños golpes, estarás bien. Bueno, tengo que irme. (Camina hacia su cueva) Si necesitas algo sabes dónde encontrarme.

Humphrey: (Se despide de Kim) Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Como ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que amaneció, el sol ya estaba iluminando todo el valle. No había ni una sola nube en el cielo y prometía ser un gran día, pero antes de comenzar el día, primero había que desayunar, eso sí tenía suerte.

Con la esperanza de al fin poder comer algo, Humphrey se dirigió a las zonas de alimentación, pero al llegar ahí, no vio ningún caribú, así que fue a las zonas de cacería a ver si los Alpha seguían cazando. Cuando llego, pudo ver como Kate y Hutch estaban acechando a un caribú, así que fue a su lugar de siempre arriba del pequeño risco para ver la cacería.

Luego de unos segundos, Kate y Hutch estaban cerca del caribú, Hutch atrás y Kate en frente oculta en la hierba alta. Hutch salto de su escondite hacia el caribú y este se asustó corriendo hacia donde estaba Kate, Kate se preparó, y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, salto a su lomo y mordió el cuello del caribú, este intento liberarse, pero Hutch llego y mordió desde abajo la parte superior del cuello que une el cuello con la cabeza haciendo que el caribú caiga y casi aplaste a Kate, y después de unos segundos de lucha, el caribú al final quedo muerto en el suelo de valle.

Tanto Kate como Hutch tenían sangre de caribú en sus caras, haciéndolos parecer una especie de asesinos en serie para cualquiera que no los conozca, pero no era nada que no se pudiera limpiar con un poco de agua.

Hutch: Buen trabajo, parece que la manada al fin tendrá una comida decente.

Kate: (Limpiándose la sangre de la cara) Si, ojala los demás también tengan suerte y consigan un caribú.

Hutch: Estoy seguro que lo harán. (Agarra el caribú y comienza a arrastrarlo hacia las zonas de alimentación) Mientras hay que llevar esto a la manada.

Kate: (Ayuda a Hutch)

Humphrey se levanta del lugar donde estaba observando todo y se dirige hacia donde están Kate y Hutch.

Humphrey: (Se acerca a Kate y lame su mejilla) Hola Kate, buena cacería.

Kate: Hola Humphrey, no puedo hablar ahora.

Hutch: Estamos ocupados Humphrey.

Humphrey: ¿Los ayudo?

Kate: (Suelta el caribú) ¿Qué?

Humphrey: (Sonriendo) Ohhh vamos Kate, así terminan más rápido. Además, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Humphrey mordió el caribú y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia las zonas de alimentación con Kate y Hutch, pero a menos de medio camino, Humphrey ya estaba tirado en el suelo respirando agitadamente intentando recupera su aliento, mientras que Kate y Hutch seguían arrastrando el caribú a las zonas de alimentación.

Hutch: (Arrastrando el caribú) Si, ¿no era tan difícil verdad?

Kate: No lo molestes.

Humphrey iba a contestarle a Hutch, pero simplemente decidió levantarse y seguirlos. Para cuando llegaron a las zonas de alimentación, Garth y Claw, así como Candu y Scar ya habían llegado, cada equipo con un caribú, dando en total 3 caribús para la manada. Las comidas se llevaban a cabo en la parte oeste del territorio, puesto que era mucho más sencillo ir allí a comer que tener que llevar un caribú todo el camino hasta el lado este del territorio, pero de todos modos algunos lobos del este preferían comer en su propio territorio.

Las manadas, aunque no oficialmente, ya se habían unido y se apoyaban entre sí, casi siempre, solo algunos problemas menores sobre diferencias de opiniones entre algunos lobos del este y el oeste que aún no se acostumbraban a trabajar juntos, pero como eran los primeros días, eso era de esperarse.

Este día, para la suerte de Humphrey, después de que los Alpha habían terminado de comer, aún quedaba suficiente comida para que los Omega comieran, así que Humphrey al fin pudo comer luego de casi cuatro días.

Después de varios minutos, Humphrey termino de comer y se recostó debajo de un árbol para digerir la comida, mientras que Kate ya se había ido casi en cuanto acabo de comer para terminar sus deberes del día.

Humphrey se puso a pensar un momento debajo del árbol mientras descansaba, era una pena que no pudiera pasar mucho tiempo con Kate por los deberes que ella tenía como Alpha, pero al menos podría verla después del atardecer cuando terminara con sus deberes del día y al fin podrían compartir un momento juntos.

Mientras esperaba por ese momento, Humphrey se levantó y fue a buscar a sus amigos para cumplir con sus propios deberes como Omega y procurar que no hubiera pelas entre los lobos, cosa que no pasaba mucho, así que tenían mucho tiempo libre, pero aun así debía estar por allí en caso de que fuera necesario detener una pelea.

Luego de algunos minutos de caminar, por fin encontró a sus amigos jugando un partido de morabol, y se les unió al juego un rato, pero después de unos minutos de jugar, Humphrey salió del juego a descansar por el dolor, si bien no era insoportable, si resultaba molesto.

Después de descansar unos minutos, Humphrey continuó jugando con sus amigos el partido de morabol. Luego de terminar el partido, fueron a "vigilar" que no hubiera problemas mientras aprovechaban el tiempo para jugar algunos juegos y contar chistes mientras caminaban por el bosque y resolviendo algunas discusiones menores entre lobos.

Y después de algunas horas de jugar, y de haber resuelto una pelea y media, finalmente el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, lo cual significaba que Kate ya debería haber terminado sus deberes por el día de hoy, así que Humphrey se despidió de sus amigos y fue a buscar a Kate para al fin poder pasar un momento con ella.

Para cuando llego a las zonas de alimentación cerca de la cueva de Kate, el sol se estaba ocultando, iluminando el valle con un tono anaranjado. Al mirar hacia la cueva de Kate, vio a Kate en la entrada de la cueva, cuyo pelaje resplandecía con un color dorado con la luz del sol del atardecer hablando con Lilly. Humphrey se acercó corriendo a ellas y cuando llego a su lado, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kate.

Humphrey: (Besa la mejilla de Kate) Hola Kate.

Kate: (Regresa el beso) Hola Humphrey.

Lilly: Bueno, los dejo solos a los dos, voy a buscar a Garth. Adiós Kate. Adiós Humphrey. (Se aleja)

Kate y Humphrey: Adiós Lilly.

Humphrey: (Mira a Kate) Y bien, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Kate: (Se acuesta en el piso) Pues fue algo pesado y hubo algunos problemas, pero es bueno al fin poder pasar un tiempo contigo.

Humphrey: (Se acuesta junto a Kate; entrelazan colas) Si, lo sé. Me alegra poder pasar un tiempo con la loba más hermosa del mundo.

Kate: Awww… (Lame la mejilla de Humphrey y se acerca más a él)

Humphrey: (Abraza a Kate) Sabes, pensé que tal vez podríamos pasar esta noche juntos y recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido.

Kate: (Sonriendo) ¿Qué tenías planeado?

Humphrey: (Sonríe) Pues, tenía planeado que nosotros… (Susurra en el oído de Kate)

Kate: (Ríe ligeramente) Me gusta como piensas.

Humphrey: Y, ¿Qué dices?

Kate: Digo esto. (Besa a Humphrey en los labios)

Kate y Humphrey se besan tiernamente, y después de unos segundos, los pequeños besos se convirtieron en u nos besos más apasionados. Luego de unos segundos, se separan por la falta de aire y se quedan viendo a los ojos del otro en silencio por un par de segundos; después de eso Humphrey lame suavemente el cuello de Kate mientras habla con ella hasta que son interrumpidos.

Humphrey: (Lame la parte de atrás del cuello de Kate) ¿Te gustaría ir ya o esperamos a que anochezca?

Kate: (Sonriendo) ¿Cuál es la prisa Humphrey? Tenemos _toda_ la noche.

Humphrey: Ok, entonces creo que… ¡Ahhh!

Eve: (Agarra a Humphrey por la cola y lo lanza del risco donde está la cueva de los padres de Kate) ¡Aléjate de ella!

Kate: (Asustada; enojada) ¡Mamá! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso?!

Eve: ¡Nadie se aprovecha de mi hijita!

Kate: (Enojada) ¿¡De qué estás hablando!?

Eve: ¡Oí que iban a pasar toda la noche juntos y lo que Humphrey planeaba hacer!

Kate: (Se sonroja; enojada)… ¡Íbamos a ir al aullido a la luna! (Corre a ver a Humphrey)

Cuando Kate ve a Humphrey, él se encuentra tirado en el suelo debajo del risco quejándose por el dolor y algo mareado por haber caído de cabeza. Kate se acerca a Humphrey e intenta hacer que se levante, pero dos segundos después de que ve a Kate, Humphrey cayó desmayado.

Después de algunos segundos de tratar que Humphrey despierte, Kate pide ayuda a unos lobos que estaban caminando por ahí para que la ayuden a llevar a Humphrey con Kim para que pueda ayudarlo. Después hablaría con su mamá acerca de lo ocurrido, pero por ahora, lo más importante para ella era asegurarse de que su mamá no le hubiera hecho mucho daño a Humphrey, o al menos que Humphrey pudiera recuperarse pronto. Mientras con ayuda de otros lobos llevaba a Humphrey con Kim, Kate no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste y decepcionada por el hecho de que no lograría pasar la velada con Humphrey, pero al menos, si todo salía bien, mañana podría pasar la noche con él.

Después de llegar a la cueva de Kim, Kate coloco adentro a Humphrey pero Kim no estaba dentro de la cueva, así que supuso que debía estar en el aullido a la luna, si bien aún era temprano para el aullido, Kim solía llegar temprano, aunque por lo general solo iba a pasar un tiempo con sus amigas, a ella no le interesaba mucho buscar una pareja. Aunque no le gustaba la idea de dejar solo a Humphrey estando herido, tuvo que hacerlo para poder ir a buscar a Kim.

Cuando llego a la montaña del aullido, vio inmediatamente a Kim en la base de la pequeña montaña platicando con sus amigas. Kate fue con ella y le dijo del problema que acababa de ocurrir. Kim se despidió de sus amigas y se dirigió a su cueva para atender a Humphrey. En cuanto llego a su cueva, Kim se puso a trabajar.

Kim: (Se acerca a Humphrey; lo examina con cuidado) Pues no esta tan mal, lo peligroso es el golpe en la cabeza, habrá que esperar a que despierte para saber si se hizo algún daño.

Kate: (Suspira) Desearía que mi mamá pudiera ver el buen lobo que es Humphrey.

Kim lava con un poco de agua la herida de Humphrey y luego le coloca unas hojas con sabia de árbol en su herida de la cabeza para que no sangrara más y lo coloca en la parte de en medio de la cueva para que descanse un rato mientras recupera la conciencia.

* * *

Mientras Humphrey seguía inconsciente en la cueva de Kim, en la cueva de los padres de Kate, Eve estaba "discutiendo" acerca del incidente que tuvo con Humphrey con Winston. A Winston le había parecido excesivo lo que Eve le había hecho a Humphrey, pero hasta cierto punto, sabiendo lo que Kate y Humphrey estaban haciendo antes de eso, pensaba que Humphrey tenía cierta culpa de lo ocurrido. Humphrey conoce como es Eve, y hacer lo que él había hecho fue casi un acto suicida de su parte.

Eve: (Enojada) ¡No iba a dejar que él se aprovechara así de mi hijita!

Winston: Eve, sabes que no iban a hacer nada malo, solo iban a ir al aullido a la luna como cualquier pareja hace.

Eve: (Enojada) ¿¡No viste lo que estaban estando haciendo!? ¿¡Y qué hubieran hecho después de eso!?

Winston: Eve cálmate, estas exagerando las cosas.

Eve: ¡No lo estoy!

Winston: ¿Ya se te olvido como éramos nosotros cuando éramos jóvenes?

Eve: (Molesta) ¿Me estás diciendo vieja Winston?

Winston: (Ligeramente asustado) Claro que no querida, solo digo que eso mismo hacíamos nosotros cuando teníamos su edad.

Eve: Quizás, pero no confío en Humphrey, y no dejaré que intente algo con Kate.

Winston: Sabes bien que Humphrey no es así.

Eve: ¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de eso?

Winston: Porque arriesgó su vida para salvar a Kate en la estampida, sé que Humphrey nunca intentaría hacer algo que lastimara a Kate.

Eve: (Más calmada; suspira) Está bien… tal vez si "exagere" un poco.

Winston: ¿Tal vez?

Eve: No presiones Winston.

Winston: (Se pone al lado de Eve; le un pequeño beso) Ven cariño, hay que ver a Humphrey.

Eve: ¿Por qué?

Winston: (Mira a Eve) Porque le debes una disculpa. (Camina hacia la cueva de Kim)

Eve: (Irritada; sigue a Winston)… De acuerdo, pero si vuelve a intentar algo con mi hija no tendrá tanta suerte esta vez.

Winston: Eve…

Eve: Winston…

Winston: No importa... _-Tendré que hablar con Humphrey al respecto-_

Eve y Winston siguen su camino hasta la cueva de Kim en donde esta Humphrey. Los dos entran a la cueva y ven a Humphrey recostado en el piso mientras Kim limpiaba la herida de Humphrey para evitar que se infectara. Kate esta acurrucada a su lado esperando a que despierte, y en eso ve a sus padres entrando a la cueva. Kim se aleja de Humphrey con una cara de "no otra vez" al ver a Eve y va a su "habitación" en la parte de atrás de la cueva. Kate se acerca más a Humphrey, como queriendo evitar que su madre lo volviera a atacar. Eve y Winston se acercan a Kate y a Humphrey y se sientan en frente de ellos.

Winston: (Ligeramente avergonzado) Kate, tu madre tiene algo que decirte.

Eve: Lo siento Kate… no debí de haber actuado así.

Kate: (Irritada) No te disculpes conmigo, discúlpate con Humphrey.

Eve: Pero él…

Kate: (Le da una mirada acusadora a su madre; molesta) Mamá…

Eve: (Suspira) Está bien querida, lo hare.

Kate: Bien. (Voltea a ver a Humphrey) Solo espero que despierte pronto.

Winston: (Se acerca a su hija) Descuida Kate, estoy seguro que Humphrey estará bien, ven hija, hay que dejarlo descansar. (Camina hacia el exterior de la cueva)

Kate: Quisiera quedarme aquí con Humphrey esta noche.

Winston: (Se detiene y voltea a ver a Kate) Seguro hija, descansa.

Eve: (Se coloca junto a Winston; susurrando) Winston, no creo que debamos…

Winston: (Susurrando) Déjalos Eve, ven, vamos a dormir.

Eve: (Susurrando)… Ok. (Mira a Kate) Descansa Kate.

Eve y Winston salen de la cueva de Kim y se dirigen a su propia cueva. Cuando llegan, Winston entra y se va al fondo de la cueva y se acuesta, preparándose para dormir, pero Eve se queda afuera de la cueva, sentada y observando el territorio.

Winston: (Levanta la cabeza) Eve, ¿no vas a dormir?

Eve: (Voltea a ver a Winston) En un momento. (Suspira) Creo que primero iré a pasear un momento.

Winston: (Se vuelve a recostar) Está bien querida, yo me quedaré a dormir.

Eve: (Se levanta y se comienza a alejar) De acuerdo, volveré después.

Winston: (Con los ojos cerrados) Solo no tengas malas ideas Eve.

Eve: (Voltea a ver a Winston; sigue caminando; sonriendo) Por favor Winston, ¿cuándo he tenido malas ideas?

Winston: _-Hablare con Humphrey mañana sin falta-_

Mientras Winston estaba durmiendo en su cueva, Eve estaba caminando en el bosque preguntándose a quién podía recurrir para que la ayudara con su problema. Siendo la hembra Alpha, le pudo haber pedido a cualquiera que la ayudara, y con la actitud que tenía nadie se le hubiera negado, pero a quien le pidiera ayuda debería ser alguien de confianza y que supiera guardar el secreto. Después de varios minutos de pensar en alguien, Eve finalmente decidió quien sería el lobo que la ayudaría.

Hutch se encontraba descansando y divirtiéndose un poco en la parte de atrás de su cueva con su pequeño amiguito cuando Eve entró a su cueva. Cuando vio a Eve, Hutch se asustó un poco y escondió a su pequeño amiguito. Lo que Hutch estaba haciendo no era muy común, pero a él le gustaba y le ayudaba a relajarse, pero sentía un poco de pena por lo que los demás pensarían si lo descubrían, no era la imagen común de lo que era un macho Beta segundo al mando.

Hutch: (Se levanta; avergonzado) Hola Eve… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Eve: _-Fingiré que no vi eso, en realidad no me interesa-_ Vengo a pedirte que vigiles a Humphrey.

Hutch: (Inclina su cabeza; confundido) ¿Para qué?

Eve: Quiero que te asegures que no vaya a intentar nada con mi hija.

Hutch: Con todo respeto señora, no creo que sea necesario. No conozco mucho a Humphrey pero sé que él no es ese tipo de lobo.

Eve: (Sarcásticamente) Huy, perdona, ¿acaso dije si su majestad lo desea?

Hutch: … ¿No?

Eve: Eso creí. Y recuerda, si Winston o alguien más pregunta, esto nunca pasó, ¿entiendes?

Hutch: (Suspira) Si señora.

Eve: Empiezas a trabajar mañana, Humphrey no está con ella hasta después del atardecer, así que los vigilarás todo el tiempo después de que Kate termine con sus deberes del día.

Hutch: No quiero ser insolente señora, pero yo también tengo deberes en la mañana, y necesito descansar como cualquiera.

Eve: Tendrás las mañanas libres, entonces podrás dormir. Pero lo vigilaras toda la tarde y noche.

Hutch: (Se sienta)… Está bien señora.

Eve: (Sale de la cueva) Bien.

Hutch: (Vuelve a la parte de atrás de su cueva) Necesitare unas vacaciones después de esto. (Saca a su amiguito de su escondite) ¿No es así? Si, tú también estás de acuerdo.

Mientras Hutch se quedó en su cueva jugando con su amiguito, Eve caminaba de regreso a su cueva. Ya había encontrado a alguien que vigilaría a Humphrey para asegurarse que no fuera a intentar nada con su hija, pero aun así ella estaría vigilándolo de cerca, solo como precaución adicional.

Cuando Eve llego a su cueva, Winston estaba durmiendo en el fondo de la cueva, así que solo se recostó al lado de Winston y cerró los ojos para dormir, pero tenía problemas para dormir; Kate estaba con Humphrey, y no sabía lo que podría pasar, y Lilly había ido al aullido a la luna con Garth, pero eso sería un problema para el día siguiente, o tal vez no. Eve se levantó y se dirigió a la roca del aullido para asegurarse que Garth no se pasara de listo con Lilly.

Eve llego a la roca del aullido y observo como Garth y Lilly estaban en una parte alta de la montaña. Eve se quedó observando por un par de minutos, y Garth parecía solo estar pasando un rato agradable con Lilly, parecía que había aprendido la lección que le dio Eve el día anterior. Todo iba bien hasta que Garth y Lilly se recostaron en el piso de la montaña y Garth comenzó a besar a Lilly en la mejilla, mientras la abrazaba con su pata izquierda y la acariciaba suavemente, moviendo su pata de arriba hacia abajo. En ese momento Eve soltó un ladrido que se escuchó en toda la montaña mientras corría hacia Garth con la intención de arrancarle la lengua y las patas. Cuando Garth escuchó el ladrido, volteó a ver de dónde había venido el ruido, y al ver a Eve corriendo hacia él, Garth se levantó y salió corriendo en la otra dirección.

Eve: (Persigue a Garth) ¡Garth, ven aquí!

Garth: (Corre; asustado) ¡No hice nada!

Lilly: (Suspira) _-No otra vez-_ (Corre siguiendo a su mamá) Mamá, el no hizo nada, déjalo en paz.

Mientras Garth era perseguido por la mamá de Lilly, Humphrey comenzaba a despertar en la cueva de Kim. Tenía unas hojas con sabia de árbol en su cabeza y un gran dolor en la cabeza y el cuello, por lo que soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor en cuanto se despertó. El gemido de dolor de Humphrey despertó a Kate, quien estaba recostada a su lado derecho. Cuando Kate vio que Humphrey había despertado, se alegró de saber que taba bien, bueno, no tan bien pero al menos estaba consiente.

Humphrey: (Agarra su cabeza con sus patas) Ay, mi cabeza…

Kate: (Lame la mejilla de Humphrey) ¿Humphrey, estás bien?

Humphrey: (Ve a Kate) Eso creo. (Mira a su alrededor) ¿Pero dónde estoy?

Kate: Estamos en la cueva de Kim.

Humphrey: ¿Y por qué, que paso?

Kate: _ -Si no recuerda lo que paso creo que será mejor no decirle, no quiero que le tenga aún más miedo a mi mamá-_ Digamos que tuviste un accidente.

Humphrey: … No lo recuerdo.

Kate: Esta bien, así es mejor. Además lo que importa es que ya estás bien, bueno, casi.

Humphrey: Descuida, no estoy tan mal.

Kate: Es una lástima que estés así y ya no podamos ir al aullido a la luna como dijiste.

Humphrey: ¿Íbamos a ir?

Kate: Larga historia, por ahora hay que descansar Humphrey, ya habrá otra oportunidad. (Se acerca más a Humphrey; recuesta su cabeza en su pecho)

Humphrey: (Ve a Kate; sonríe; besa su frente) Está bien, descansa.

Kate: (Besa a Humphrey) Descansa Humphrey. (Cierra los ojos)

Humphrey recuesta su cabeza en sus patas y se queda dormido. Unas horas más tarde, Kim sale de su habitación en la parte de atrás de la cueva y ve a los tortolitos durmiendo cómodamente uno al lado del otro. Kim sonríe al verlos y sale de su cueva y va al rio cercano a tomar un poco de agua. Kim se mete en la parte poco profunda del rio y se acuesta unos minutos dentro del rio mientras piensa un poco.

Kim: (Acostada dentro del rio) _-Tienes suerte de tener a Humphrey como tu pareja Kate, espero poder encontrar a alguien así algún día-_

Después de otros minutos, Kim se levanta y camina hacia su cueva. En el camino recolecta algunas plantas para curar a Humphrey y a cualquier otro lobo que las necesite, y luego de caminar otro rato, Kim llega a su cueva y acomoda las plantas en una pequeña habitación tipo bodega donde están sus cosas medicinales y saca un poco de una especie de pasta hecha con hojas de árboles y se acerca a Humphrey.

Kim quita con cuidado las hojas la cabeza de Humphrey intentando no despertarlo, pero no funciona y Humphrey se despierta mientas Kim seguía quitándole las hojas, pero Kate sigue durmiendo. Humphrey se voltea con cuidado para no despertar a Kate y le pregunta que es lo que está haciendo.

Humphrey: (Susurrando) ¿Kim, qué estás haciendo?

Kim: (Susurrando) Es para que tu herida sane más rápido.

Humphrey: (Susurrando) ¿Y duele?

Kim: (Susurrando) No mucho, apenas lo sentirás. (Le coloca la pasta a Humphrey)

Humphrey: (Hace gestos de dolor; susurrando) Eso duele mucho.

Kim: (Susurrando; ríe ligeramente) Está bien, tal vez me equivoque, pero descuida, el dolor se irá pronto. Listo, eso debería ayudar.

Humphrey: (Susurrando) Gracias.

Kim: (Sonríe; susurrando) De nada, hasta mañana Humphrey. (Se va a su habitación)

Humphrey: (Susurrando) Hasta mañana Kim.

Humphrey vuelve a apoyar su cabeza en sus patas y se queda dormido al lado de Kate. Mientras Humphrey dormía, desde afuera de la cueva, sale un lobo cubierto de lodo de un agujero cubierto de hojas al lado de la cueva.

Garth: (Sale del agujero; mira a todos lados; suspira aliviado) Bien, por fin perdí a Eve.

Garth va al rio más cercano y se lava el lodo y demás suciedad de su pelaje y luego se dirige a su cueva en el lado este del territorio. Garth preferiría ir a buscar a Lilly y estar con ella, pero también le gustaría permanecer vivo, así que decide esperar hasta mañana para ver a Lilly, Garth estaba seguro de que no le molestaría a Lilly que no se quedara a dormir en la cueva de sus padres esa noche, después de todo casi murió ese día.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kate se despertó temprano, justo antes de que amaneciera para ir al centro del valle para comenzar con sus deberes del día, pero antes de ir al valle, se despidió de Humphrey dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla; si bien Humphrey no se despertó, cuando Kate lo beso, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Después de darle el pequeño beso a Humphrey, Kate salió de la cueva y se dirigió al centro del valle.

Mientras Kate salía a cumplir con sus deberes, Humphrey se quedó en la cueva durmiendo, y luego de algunos minutos, Humphrey se despertó e intentó salir de la cueva, pero antes de que pudiera salir, algo lo detuvo.

Kim: (Agarra el hombro de Humphrey) ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Humphrey: (Voltea a ver a Kim) A tomar un poco de agua.

Kim: No lo creo. (Le muestra un pedazo de tronco con una pasta de moras y semillas) Primero tomate esto.

Humphrey: ¿Qué es?

Kim: Tú tómatelo, te hará sentir mejor.

Humphrey: (Lo huele; gira la cabeza y estornuda) ¿Sabe mal?

Kim: Un poco, así que tómatelo rápido.

Humphrey: Esta bien. (Agarra el pedazo de tronco y se toma la pasta) Agghh, sabe horrible.

Kim: Pero te hará bien, créeme.

Humphrey: ¿Ya puedo ir a tomar agua?

Kim: (Gira los ojos) Si, ya ve.

Humphrey: Gracias.

Humphrey sale de la cueva de Kim y se dirige al rio cercano para tomar agua y lavarse el mal sabor de la boca. Una vez que llega al río, Humphrey toma un poco de agua y luego se mete en la parte poco profunda para limpiarse un poco. Luego de un tiempo, Humphrey sale del rio y se sacude el exceso de agua, haciendo que su pelaje quede esponjoso.

Humphrey: (Suspira) _-No otra vez-_

Después de sacudirse el agua, Humphrey camina a una roca cercana y se acuesta en ella para terminar de secarse con el sol. Unos cuantos minutos después, Winston sale de entre los árboles y se acerca a Humphrey.

Winston: (Se acerca a Humphrey) Buenos días Humphrey, veo que ya estas mejor.

Humphrey: (Se levanta) Buenos días señor, ¿Cómo está?

Winston: Bien Humphrey, gracias por preguntar. (Se sienta) Escucha, vine a hablarte sobre lo que paso ayer. Solo quiero que sepas que lamento lo que hizo Eve y que hablé con ella al respecto para que no vuelva a pasar.

Humphrey: (Confundido) ¿Y qué paso?

Winston: _-Si no lo recuerda será mejor no decirle-_ Digamos que tuviste un accidente con ella.

Humphrey: (Se sienta) Kate me dijo algo parecido.

Winston: Si, bueno, la razón por la que vine es para hablar contigo Humphrey. Sé que no estabas haciendo nada malo con mi hija, pero aun así me gustaría que evitaras ese tipo de… ehhh, ¿Cómo decirlo?... de demostraciones afectuosas.

Humphrey: (Se sonroja) Ahhh, no recuerdo lo que paso ayer señor, pero está bien, creo que entendí a lo que se refiere.

Winston: Solo evita hacer algo que a Eve pueda parecerle malo.

Humphrey: De acuerdo señor.

Winston: (Se levanta) Bien, eso era todo. Nos vemos luego Humphrey, aún hay muchas cosas que hacer este día. (Se aleja caminando)

Humphrey: Por supuesto, adiós señor.

Winston: (Se voltea; sigue caminando) Y por favor, llámame Winston.

Humphrey: Seguro señor… quiero decir Winston.

Winston: Adiós Humphrey.

Winston se alejó y fue al valle central del territorio para asignar a los Alpha sus deberes del día. Humphrey se quedó unos minutos más para secar su pelaje antes de ir a buscar a sus amigos para comenzar a cumplir con sus propios deberes del día, si es que llegaba a ser necesario arreglar alguna pelea entre lobos. Luego de algunos minutos de caminar, Humphrey encontró a Salty caminando por el bosque.

Humphrey: Hey Salty, ¿qué tal amigo, qué haces?

Salty: (Voltea a ver a Humphrey; chocan patas) Hola Humphrey, estoy buscando algo que hacer.

Humphrey: ¿Qué hay de Shaky y Mooch?

Salty: Shaky esta con Reba y Janice, y Mooch se enfermó por comer una planta rara.

Humphrey: Recuérdame ir a ver a Mooch después. Bueno, parece que hoy solo estamos nosotros, ¿alguna idea de qué hacer?

Salty: Pues no realmente, ¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a tus amigos aves?

Humphrey: Tal vez, pero no sé dónde están.

Salty: Pues puedes preguntarles a ellos. (Apunta hacia atrás de Humphrey)

Humphrey: (Voltea)

Marcel: (Aterriza en medio de los dos lobos) Bonjour mis amigos peludos.

Paddy: (Aterriza en medio de los dos lobos) Hola amigos, es bueno verlos otra vez.

Humphrey: Hola amigos, tienen alguna idea de que hacer, no se nos ocurre nada.

Marcel: Bueno, tal vez puedan acompañarnos en nuestro juego de golf de esta mañana.

Paddy: Si, vengan, será divertido.

Humphrey: (Mira a Salty) ¿Tú que dices?

Salty: Seguro, ¿Por qué no?

Humphrey y Salty siguen a Marcel y a Paddy hacia un claro en el bosque, donde Marcel y Paddy habían logrado construir una especie de mini campo de golf. Una vez que llegan al claro, Humphrey y Salty se ponen a jugar con ellos un juego de golf. Les llevo un tiempo entender cómo se jugaba, pero después de haber entendido el juego, lograron jugarlo bastante bien, incluso Humphrey logró un hoyo en uno.

Para cuando el juego había terminado, ya era medio día. Marcel había ganado el juego, Paddy quedo en segundo lugar, Humphrey en tercero solo 2 puntos atrás de Paddy, y en último lugar quedo Salty. Luego de que hubieron terminado su juego, Humphrey y Salty se despidieron de Marcel y Paddy y se dirigieron a las zonas de alimentación para comer algo. Por su parte, Marcel y Paddy se quedaron a jugar otro partido de golf, siendo sinceros, no hacían muchas otras cosas aparte de eso.

Cuando llegaron a las zonas de alimentación, se dirigieron a donde normalmente se lleva el caribú para comerlo, pero cuando llegaron, no había nada para comer, solo los huesos de un caribú. Al parecer no les fue muy bien en la cacería, bueno, seguro encontraría otra cosa que comer, quizás esas moras amargas.

Después de no haber comido, Humphrey y Salty volvieron al bosque a jugar, en el camino se encontraron a Mooch, que al parecer ya se encontraba mejor.

Humphrey y sus amigos siguieron jugando unas horas más. Después de un rato de jugar morabol, las traes, e imitaciones por un momento, decidieron ir a practicar deslizamiento de tronco. Fueron a la colina de siempre y eligieron un tronco adecuado; lo arrastraron hasta donde comenzaba la bajada y después de prepararse, comenzaron a deslizarse por la colina.

Luego de deslizarse, volvieron a subir la colina y a deslizarse por ella una vez más. Luego de haberse deslizado por la colina por un par de horas, el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el cielo, marcando el final del día. Mientras aún había un poco de sol, Humphrey se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a la cueva de Kate, de seguro a esa hora ya debería de haber terminado con sus deberes del día, por lo que podría al fin pasar un momento con ella. Al parecer el día anterior iban a ir al aullido a la luna, pero al parecer sucedió algo que evito que fueran, así que sería bueno poder ir con ella ese día.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar, Humphrey llego a la cueva de Kate, pero no la encontró, así que decidió ir a buscarla en el centro del valle, quizás aún estaba patrullando o haciendo alguna otra cosa. Humphrey llego al centro del valle, pero no la encontró, así que se dirigió de regreso a las zonas de alimentación, quizá Kate ya habría llegado. Para la suerte de Humphrey, cuando llegó a las zonas de alimentación, Kate ya se encontraba allí, platicando con sus amigas justo debajo de un árbol, Humphrey se acercó y se colocó al lado de Kate.

Humphrey: (Se sienta al lado de Kate) Hola Kate.

Kate: Hola Humphrey, veo que ya estás mejor.

Humphrey: Si, así es, Kim me ayudo un poco.

Candy: (Sarcásticamente) Hola Humphrey, también es bueno verte.

Humphrey: (Mira a Candy) Lo siento Candy, ¿Cómo estás?

Candy: Bien Humphrey, gracias por preguntar.

Humphrey: (Mira a Kate) Por cierto Kate, (Susurrando) ¿te gustaría ir al aullido a la luna esta noche?

Kate: Me encantaría.

Candy: ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?

Kate: De nada.

Humphrey: Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Nos vemos luego Candy.

Candy: Nos vemos tortolitos.

Kate y Humphrey se alejan y se dirigen a la roca del aullido. Aún es temprano y no había muchos lobos, pero era mejor llegar temprano y obtener un buen lugar en vez de llegar hasta el último momento y no obtener ningún lugar, también era mejor que arriesgarse a que Eve atacara de nuevo a Humphrey. Kate y Humphrey escogieron un lugar cerca de la cima, pero no hasta arriba, a unos cuatro quintos del camino a la cima. Una vez allí, platicaron acerca de cosas comunes hasta que obscureció un poco más.

Humphrey: (Acostado junta a Kate) Me alegra que al fin podamos estar juntos Kate. Ya extrañaba estos momentos contigo.

Kate: (Acostada junta a Humphrey) Yo también Humphrey.

Humphrey: Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue este día?

Kate: Bien, hoy tuve que patrullar los alrededores del territorio, así que fue algo aburrido, por lo general no pasa nada en los límites del territorio. ¿Y tú que hiciste?

Humphrey: (Abraza a Kate) Hoy platique con tu papá y el resto del día fue normal, jugar un poco, resolver una pelea, lo común.

Kate: ¿Y de que hablaste con mi papá?

Humphrey: De varias cosas, pero olvidemos eso por ahora. (Besa a Kate en la frente) ¿Qué dices si comenzamos ya?

Kate: De acuerdo, pero esta conversación no ha terminado.

Kate y Humphrey se levantan y alzan su mirada, Kate comienza a aullar a la luna, y Humphrey se le une unos segundos después. Kate y Humphrey comparten un aullido en el que se podía oír el amor que tenían el uno por el otro; sus aullido se mesclaban perfectamente, de una manera que podía derretir el corazón de cualquiera que los ollera, algo que era simplemente perfecto, un momento que deseaban que no terminara nunca. A pesar de que al fin tenían un momento para estar juntos, lo que Humphrey y Kate no sabía era que un lobo los estaba observando desde la base de la montaña.

Hutch: (Observando a Kate y Humphrey; suspira) _-Después de esto me tomare unas vacaciones-_

Mientras Hutch se quejaba del trabajo que Eve le había asignado, Kate y Humphrey seguían aullando y compartiendo ese momento mágico entre los dos que ya extrañaban. Luego de algunos minutos más de aullar, Kate y Humphrey se detuvieron un momento para descansar y disfrutar de la mutua compañía, platicando de lo que hicieron ese día, y después de preguntarle de nuevo, de lo que Humphrey había hablado con Winston. Después de haber platicado unos minutos, Kate y Humphrey continuaron con su aullido a la luna, compartiendo ese momento lleno de amor que los dos atesoraban y disfrutaban.

Mientras Kate y Humphrey seguían platicando, Garth y Lilly también estaban disfrutando de su momento juntos. Después de un día de haber cumplido con sus muchos deberes de Alpha, Garth al fin poda pasar un momento con Lilly, y eso era algo que el disfrutaba mucho, algo que le podía alegrar cualquier día.

Luego de varias horas de aullar, platicar con amigos, comer una ardilla, jugarle una broma a Garth, ser golpeado en la cabeza por Garth, estos dos últimos solo Humphrey, Kate y Humphrey se dirigieron a la cueva de los padres de Kate. Garth y Lilly habían decidido quedarse otro momento, así que ellos llegarían después.

Una vez en la cueva de los padres de Kate y Lilly, Kate y Humphrey entraron a la cueva y fueron recibidos por Eve y Winston, quienes se encontraban en la cueva. Después de saludar, Humphrey se fue a una parte cerca de la entrada de la cueva y se acostó, poco después Kate se recostó junto a él y se quedaron dormidos después de unos minutos; poco después llegaron Garth y Lilly, y para no tentar a su suerte, Garth simplemente saludo a Eve y a Winston y se fue a acostar al lado contrario de la cueva de donde estaban Kate y Humphrey, Lilly se acostó junto a Garth y se quedaron dormidos luego de unos minutos de hablar.

Fuera de la cueva, en un risco cercano, Hutch se encontraba observando todo. Hutch había seguido a Humphrey desde que fue a buscar a Kate, y lo vigilo todo el tiempo, tal como Eve le había dicho, pero ya que Humphrey estaba durmiendo, y Eve estaba con él, su trabajo había terminado por el día, así que se dirigió a su cueva. Una vez allí, Hutch fue a la parte de atrás de su cueva, se aseguró de que su amiguito estuviera bien, y luego se fue a dormir.

* * *

N/A: Este es el segundo capítulo de esta historia y espero que les haya gustado. Lamento mucho la demora, hubiera subido este capítulo hace una semana pero surgió algo y me atrasé mucho. Por cierto, tal como les prometí, aquí está una imagen de Kim (quiten los espacios, y donde dice "punto" pongan un punto "."), no me quedo como me hubiera gustado, pero mejorare la imagen y luego les daré el link de la imagen mejorada: : / / browse punto deviantart punto com / art / Kim-Alpha-and-Omega- 377351106

En fin, basta de disculpas, tengo algo planeado y me gustaría que opinaran al respecto, lo que sucede es que (como cualquier otro autor supongo) mientras escribía este capítulo hubo ideas que no utilice, otras que desarrolle pero no me gustaron y las elimine, y planeo compartir mis errores con ustedes, pero me gustaría saber cuándo quieren que publique mis errores, ¿publico mis errores después de cada capítulo o espero a que esta historia esté terminada y luego publico todos mis errores juntos en un solo capítulo? Denme su opinión en un review o mándenme un PM a mi cuenta con su opinión.

Cambiando de tema, si a alguien le interesa pueden agregarme como amigo en Facebook, mi perfil es: / baylong . feuer; Y si quieren, pueden darle "me gusta" a mi página de Facebook: / ProduccionesAlphaFenix, en ella público avances de mis capítulos de mis historias, así como mis dibujos a computadora y otros datos de mis cuentas en YT. Si a alguien le gustan mis dibujos, y desea que haga un cover para una de sus historias, solo pídamelo, pero no dibujaré nada explícito o sugestivo.

En fin, me gustaría agradecerle a "madagascarcool" por haberse tomado la molestia de leer mi biografía y a "yukatsu009", "LORD WOLF 98", "InfernuZ", y a "m3l1z4" por sus reviews, por cierto, "yukatsu009", lamento decirte esto pero no habrá muchos momentos Garth X Lilly porque son personajes secundarios en mi historia, pero en el próximo capitulo les dedicare la tercera parte del capitulo solo a ellos, y si crees que es poco, considera que mis capítulos son en promedio de 6500 palabras, asi que confio en que no te defraudare.

Por cierto, ¿qué creen que estaba haciendo Hutch?, responderé a eso en el capítulo 4, pero hasta entonces compartan su imaginación y díganme que creen que estaba haciendo. Eso es todo por ahora y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Me despido con un pensamiento: _"El dinero no compra la felicidad, pero prefiero llorar dentro de un Ferrari"_

PD: Malditos links, como son molestos, esta es la cuarta vez que subo este capítulo por causa de los links en la Nota de Autor, si están siguiendo esta historia y recibieron varios mensajes, lamento las molestias.


	3. Errores del Capítulo 2

IDEAS NO DESARROLLADAS Y ESCENAS ELIMINADAS -CAPITULO 2-

* * *

SECCION 1

* * *

IDEA NO DESARROLADA

LA FAMILIA DE MI NOVIA

Eve y Winston estaban caminando por el bosque después de una junta con Tony en el lado este del territorio durante toda lo noche. Eve y Winston llegan a su cueva y ven a Garth y Humphrey durmiendo con Lilly y Kate respectivamente. Eve trata de matarlo pero Winston la detiene. Winston va a dormir y Eve sale hacia los bosques en busca de Hutch. Hutch los había vigilado toda la noche. Eve le pregunta a Hutch si algo pasó, Hutch dice que no y Eve le da el día libre para que pueda descansar.

* * *

ESCENA ELIMINADA

[…] Para cuando llego a las zonas de alimentación cerca de la cueva de Kate, el sol se estaba ocultando, iluminando el valle con un tono anaranjado. Al mirar hacia la cueva de Kate, vio debajo de ella a una loba cuyo pelaje resplandecía con un color dorado con la luz del sol del atardecer hablando con Lilly mientras subían por la rampa hacia la cueva de los padres de Kate y Lilly.

Humphrey se acercó corriendo a ellas y cuando llego a su lado, le dio un beso en la mejilla a la loba de color dorado.

Humphrey: (Besa a la loba) Hola Kate.

La loba se detuvo en el instante, se dio vuelta y golpeo a Humphrey en la cara con su pata, dejándole una pequeña marca en la cara con sus garras. Humphrey dejó salir un pequeño chillido de dolor mientras retrocedía un poco y se agarraba la cara en donde había recibido el golpe, y estaba saliendo un poco de sangre.

Después de unos segundos, Humphrey volteo a ver a la loba, y lo que vio lo hizo desear simplemente desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y no volver por un par de años.

Humphrey: (Sorprendido; asustado) ¿¡Kim!?

Kim: (Enojada) ¿¡Cómo te atreviste!? ¿¡Quién crees que soy!?

En cuanto Kim termino de hablar, Kate salió de la cueva de sus padres e Eve venia atrás de ella.

Kate: (Confundida) ¿Qué está pasando?, (Preocupada) ¿y qué te paso en la cara? (Se acerca a Humphrey y lame su mejilla)

Eve: (Mira a Humphrey; enojada) Si Humphrey, ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Kim: (Enojada; mira a Kate) Tu _novio_ me beso.

Kate: ¿¡Qué!?

Todas las lobas miran a Humphrey, Eve y Kim con odio, Kate con tristeza y Lilly confundida sin saber que hacer, en un momento ella estaba platicando con su amiga, y al otro veía como le rompían el corazón a su hermana y Humphrey estaba a punto de morir.

Humphrey: (Nervioso; asustado)…bueno… esto… es incómodo…

Kate: (Enojada) ¿Cómo pudiste? (Corre hacia su cueva)

Humphrey: (Corre siguiendo a Kate) ¡Kate, espera!

Eve estaba a punto de saltar a Humphrey y degollarlo, pero Lilly la detuvo antes de que lo hiciera. Humphrey entro a la cueva y vio a Kate recostada en el fondo de la cueva. Humphrey se acercó a Kate, pero cuando estaba a unos metros de distancia, oyó como Kate le gruñía, no queriendo que se acercara a ella. Humphrey se acerca a ella y se acuesta a su lado, intentando pedirle disculpas y tratando de explicar lo sucedido.

* * *

SECCION 3

* * *

IDEA NO DESARROLLADA

[…] Hutch se encuentra con Garth y Lilly mientras seguía espiando a Humphrey, Lilly le pregunta que estaba haciendo y Hutch miente para evitar que lo descubran. Lilly le pregunta a su mamá acerca de Hutch y Eve le hablara con él.

Eve va con Hutch a su cueva y habla con él sobre lo que hizo Humphrey ese día, así como de lo que haría Hutch después para seguir vigilándolo.

* * *

N/A: Estos fueron mis errores del capítulo 2, si a alguien le gusto alguna idea que y elimine y quiere desarrollarla y/o usarla, háganlo y avíseme cuando lo publiquen, me gustaría ver sus historias.

Esto lo publique por tres razones, la primera es que nadie me contestó la pregunta del capítulo anterior así que conteste por ustedes, la segunda es que mi historia ya se fue al fondo del archivo por la "explosión de historias" de esta semana, y la tercera es que para que tengan algo que leer mientras termino el tercer capítulo para esta historia, apenas voy a comenzar a escribirlo, sorry, siempre me tomo una semana de vacaciones entre capítulos para volver a escribir, el capítulo anterior me tomo unas 2 semanas terminarlo, pero no podía subirlo por algunos problemas que tuve.

En fin, eso es todo por ahora y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, y si todo sale bien, serán una semanas para el próximo capítulo. Si tienen alguna queja, cometario, idea, etc, mándenmela como un review un PM a mi cuenta.


	4. Un Gran Día

UN GRAN DÍA

Amanecía un nuevo día en el parque Jasper, Canadá, y dos jóvenes parejas de lobos se encontraban durmiendo en la cueva de los líderes de la manada de la parte oeste del territorio. Como siempre, Kate y Garth se levantaron temprano antes de que amaneciera para cumplir con sus deberes del día mientras Lilly y Humphrey se quedaban a dormir en la cueva, pero este día, ocurrió algo diferente. En vez de ir con Garth y Kate al centro del valle para asignar los deberes y vigilar que todo estuviera bien en el resto del territorio, Eve y Winston los detuvieron justo antes de que salieran de la cueva y les dijeron que a partir de ese día, ellos dos estarían a cargo de dirigir a los Alpha de todo el territorio; esto debido a que, si bien Kate y Garth ya habían dirigido pequeños grupos de Alpha y habían aprendido a liderar grandes grupos de lobos en la escuela de Alphas, debían practicar para cuando Eve, Winston y Tony se retiraran como líderes de la manada después de la boda de Garth y Lilly. Aunque serian Garth y Lilly quienes serían los nuevos líderes, Kate también estaría a cargo unos días para practicar en caso de que fuera necesario.

Después de que Kate y Garth se fueron, Eve y Winston hicieron algo que no habían hecho en mucho tiempo, descansar.

Luego de un par de horas, Humphrey se despertó y vio algo que no esperaba ver; enfrente de Humphrey, estaba Eve gruñéndole mientras dormía al lado de Winston. En cuanto vio a Eve ladrarle, Humphrey se levantó de inmediato y salió de la cueva temiendo por su vida. Mientras Humphrey corría intentando alejarse de Eve, Eve seguía durmiendo en la cueva mientras seguía durmiendo, o soñando algo muy alegre, para ella.

Eve: (Durmiendo; en voz baja) Humphrey, aléjate de mi hija. (Muerde una roca de la cueva y la rompe) Disfruten su cena osos. (Sonríe y se acomoda al lado de Winston)

Unos segundos después de correr, Humphrey estaba cerca de las zonas de alimentación, donde por desgracia, aún no había comida. Después de calmarse y de darse cuenta de que Eve no lo estaba persiguiendo para destriparlo, Humphrey dejo de correr y fue a buscar a sus amigos para divertirse un poco mientras los Alpha regresaban con la comida. Para su suerte, no tuvo que buscar lejos, porque sus amigos fueron quienes lo encontraron a él. Una vez que sus amigos lo encontraron a él, los cuatro se fueron a la colina donde siempre practicaban el deslizamiento en trineo para divertirse un poco.

Después de haber caminado por unos minutos y haber solucionado una pelea entre dos Alphas, Humphrey y sus amigos llegaron a la cima de la colina, eligieron un tronco y justo cuando estaban a punto de comenzar a deslizarse, la naturaleza decidió que era hora de que los arboles recibieran un poco de agua, y comenzó una fuerte lluvia que en segundos los dejo completamente empapados y oliendo a lobo mojado; pero ya estaban en la cima, mojados, oliendo a lobo mojado y con un tronco, así que solo quedaba una cosa que hacer.

Humphrey: (Salta a la parte de enfrente del tronco; voltea a ver a sus amigos) ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué dicen?

Salty: (Sube al tronco) ¿Por qué no?

Mooch: (Sube al tronco)

Shaky: (Sube al tronco) ¡Vamos!

Humphrey: Ok, entonces listos y… ¡Empujen!

Humphrey y sus amigos empujan el tronco y comienzan a deslizarse por la colina mientras intentan no chocar contra un árbol. Después de algunos momentos, pasan por un charco de lodo que los cubre completamente impidiéndoles ver el camino, con excepción de Shaky, que se cayó del tronco y terminó tirado en el charco de lodo; mientras Humphrey, Salty y Mooch seguían bajando por la colina hasta que unos segundos después chocaron contra un árbol haciéndolos perder el control, y después chocaron contra una roca rompiendo el tronco y haciendo que salieran volando, Salty terminó en la rama de un árbol, Mooch rodó unos metros por la colina antes de detenerse y Humphrey cayó en un arbusto de moras.

Shaky sacudió el lodo de su pelaje, o al menos lo intento, y luego fue a buscar a sus amigos. Unos metros más abajo, encontró a Mooch tirado en el suelo y lo ayudo a levantarse. Después ayudar a Mooch a levantarse, Humphrey salió del arbusto de moras y fue con sus amigos; Humphrey estaba cubierto de lodo, hojas y jugo de moras.

Humphrey: (Se acerca a Shaky y a Mooch) ¿Están bien chicos?

Mooch: Si, yo estoy bien. ¿Y tú Shaky?

Shaky: Si, estoy bien. Hemos pasado cosas peores.

Humphrey: (Ríe ligeramente; mira a su alrededor) Oigan, ¿han visto a Salty?

Humphrey, Shaky y Mooch: (Caminan por los alrededores) ¡¿Salty?! ¡¿Salty?!, ¡¿dónde estás?!

Después de buscar por unos momentos sin encontrar a Salty, oyen un ruido cerca de unos árboles, y cuando voltean, no ven a nadie, así que comienzan se dan la vuelta y comienzan a caminar otra vez, pero mientras se alejaban oyen una voz desde arriba de los árboles. Salty seguía en una rama del árbol a unos cuantos metros de altura, sus amigos lo ven y se acercan al árbol en donde está.

Humphrey: ¿Salty estás bien Salty?

Salty: (Colgando de una rama) Si, ¿pero me pueden ayudar a bajar amigos?

Humphrey: Si, claro, espera un momento. (Mira alrededor) Ahhh… Espera, creo que tengo una idea, Shaky, Mooch, vengan aquí.

Humphrey jala a sus dos amigos cerca de la base árbol y los tres se paran en sus patas traseras y extienden y juntan sus patas delanteras debajo de Salty.

Salty: (Preocupado) Amigos… ¿siguen ahí?

Humphrey: Si Salty, estamos aquí, suéltate.

Salty: ¡¿Qué?!

Humphrey: Tu confía, aquí te atrapamos.

Salty: …está bien.

Salty se suelta de la rama en la que estaba colgando y cae del árbol hacia el suelo, y aterriza de cara contra el piso a dos metros de distancia de donde estaban sus amigos. Humphrey, Shaky y Mooch voltean a su izquierda y ven a Salty tirado en el suelo con la cara en el lodo. Los tres bajan sus patas y caminan a ver a Salty, y Humphrey lo ayuda a levantarse del lodo.

Salty: (Se sacude el lodo) Gracias.

Humphrey: Si… Ahhh… lamento la caída.

Salty: No importa amigo, está bien.

Mooch: No estuvo tan mal. Me recordó la primera que hicimos esto.

Shaky: Si, fue divertido, pero creo que será mejor si regresamos a nuestras cuevas antes de ahhh… ahhh… ahhh… ¡chuu! (Se limpia la nariz) Antes de enfermarnos.

Humphrey: Si, creo que es una buena idea.

Salty: Si, no me quiero enfermar, mañana tengo una cita.

Shaky y Mooch: (Sarcásticamente) ¿En serio?

Salty: (Se encoje de hombros) ¡Podría conseguir una!

Humphrey, Salty, Shaky y Mooch: (Comienzan a caminar) Ahhh… ahhh… ahhh… ¡chuu!

Después de limpiarse la nariz, los cuatro amigos reanudaron su camino a la zona de las cuevas para evitar seguirse mojando y enfermarse, si es que no lo estaban ya. Después de unos cuantos minutos de caminar, o trotar bajo la tormenta, al final llegaron a las zonas de alimentación y de ahí cada quien se fue a su propia cueva y Humphrey fue a la cueva de los padres de Kate.

Después de una rápida parada para hacer sus "necesidades", Humphrey fue la cueva de los padres de Kate. Mientras subía la rampa de tierra, cayó un rayo y generó un gran trueno que se escuchó por todo el parque; Humphrey se asustó y corrió al interior de la cueva y terminó chocando de frente contra Kate, quien estaba sentada en la entrada de la cueva viendo la tormenta y esperando que Humphrey regresara, no era bueno que un lobo estuviera afuera durante una tormenta eléctrica. Cuando chocó contra Kate, los dos rodaron por el suelo y Humphrey quedo arriba de Kate, algo muy parecido a lo que sucedió cuando escapaban de los osos de regreso de Idaho.

Kate: Humphrey, ¿Qué te pasa?

Humphrey: (Se levanta y se quita de arriba de Kate) Nada Kate, solo quería verte.

Kate: (Se sienta) Aja... ¿Te asustaste cierto?

Humphrey: (Intenta sonar orgulloso) ¿Qué, yo? Eso es ridículo, no soy un cachorro para estar asustado de algo tan simple como…

En ese momento cae un rayo cerca de la cueva y se escucha otro trueno, uno muy fuerte que resuena por toda la cueva.

Humphrey: ¡Ahhh! (Corre a la parte de atrás de la cueva y se esconde en una esquina)

Kate: (Se acerca a Humphrey; se acuesta a su lado; con voz sarcástica pero tierna) ¿Estás bien cachorrito? ¿Te asustó ese feo y malo trueno?

Humphrey: Que graciosa…

Kate: (Ríe ligeramente) Ya hablando en serio, ¿por qué estas todo cubierto de lodo?

Humphrey: Fui a pasar un rato con mis amigos, luego comenzó a llover y decidimos deslizarnos en tronco por el lodo.

Kate: ¿En serio?

Humphrey: Si, no fue nuestra mejor idea; perdimos el control y Salty terminó arriba de un árbol y yo caí en un arbusto de moras.

Kate: Siempre metiéndote en problemas ¿no es así? (Se acomoda a su lado) Necesitas un baño Humphrey.

Humphrey: (Pone ojos de cachorro triste) No me quiero bañar mami.

Kate: ¿Al menos puedes quitarte un poco el lodo con la lluvia?

Humphrey: Esta bien.

Humphrey se levanta y sale de la cueva, moja un poco su pelaje con la lluvia por unos segundos y luego intenta sacudir todo el lodo que puede de su pelaje. Después de sacudirse, Humphrey regresa al interior de la cueva con su pelaje más limpio, pero todavía con unos ligeros rastros de lodo, y se sacude una última vez, pero termina mojando a Kate también.

Kate: ¡Oye! Con cuidado.

Humphrey: Oops. Lo siento Kate.

Kate: No importa. (Se levanta y sacude; se vuelve a acostar)

Humphrey: (Se acuesta a su lado y la abraza; suspira) ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras sigue lloviendo?

Kate: No lo sé. (Mira al exterior de la cueva) Parece que va a llover todo el día, así que no tengo más deberes por hoy; así que tenemos este día para nosotros. (Se acomoda al lado de Humphrey)

Humphrey: Por mi está bien. (Acomoda su cabeza al lado de la de Kate) Así pasamos más tiempo juntos. ¿Y por cierto, como estuvo tu día?

Kate: Algo complicado, Garth y yo tuvimos que dirigir a todos los Alpha del territorio y fue algo estresante.

Humphrey: ¿Por qué? Creí que ya lo habías hecho antes.

Kate: Si, pero eran grupos más pequeños, nunca tuvimos que lidiar con _todos_ los Alpha del territorio, y como se unieron las dos manadas, ahora son muchos más lobos que dirigir; pero mis padres nos dijeron que teníamos que practicar como dirigir a la manada para estar listos cuando se retiren.

Humphrey: Eso me recuerda, ¿Dónde están tus padres? No los he visto desde la mañana.

Kate: Fueron con Tony para hablar sobre lo que pasará cuando las manadas se unan oficialmente.

Humphrey: ¿Y Lilly?

Kate: Está con Reba y Janice, la invitaron a una fiesta; a mí también me invitaron pero no pude ir, tenía deberes que atender.

Humphrey: (Sonriendo) Entonces creo que tenemos el día para nosotros solos.

Kate: (Sonriendo) Así parece.

Kate y Humphrey estuvieron conversando y disfrutando del momento que tenían juntos por poco más de una hora hasta que la tormenta disminuyó y no era poco más de una pequeña llovizna. Luego de unos 20 minutos después de que la tormenta hubiera pasado, Eve y Winston llegaron a la cueva y encontraron a Humphrey y a Kate durmiendo abrazados en la parte de atrás de la cueva. Para Eve era un tanto incomodo ver como Humphrey dormía tan cerca de su hija, pero le había hecho la promesa de que intentaría controlarse y no ser tan, al menos según Kate, sobreprotectora; así que por ahora, aunque incomodo, todo iba bien, y a Winston le agrada ver como Eve intentaba controlar su ira.

Luego de unos segundos de guerra interna, y de haberse asegurado que todo estuviera bien y que Humphrey no hubiera intentado nada, Eve se acostó en el centro de la cueva para descansar mientras esperaban que la lluvia desapareciera por completo, porque como se veían las nubes, seguiría lloviendo por mucho tiempo más. Luego de ver que su esposa no había intentado asesinar a Humphrey, Winston fue con su esposa y se acostó a su lado. Este día en particular había sido hasta el momento un tanto aburrido para los dos, sin sus típicos deberes como líderes de la manada, no tenían mucho que los mantuviera ocupados; hasta ahora, el retiro no sonaba muy prometedor ni interesante.

Unos minutos después llegó Lilly acompañada de Garth a la cueva, y sus padres la saludaron, al parecer, la fiesta acabó antes de tiempo por la tormenta, y Lilly se encontró con Garth de regreso luego de haberse despedido de sus amigas. Garth y Lilly se acomodaron en la parte de atrás de la cueva, un poco delante de donde estaban durmiendo Kate y Humphrey, e ignorando la mirada de muerte que le dio Eve a Garth, se acostaron en el piso y comenzaron a platicar.

Por ahora todo iba bien, o al menos no tan mal, Eve ya no había intentado asesinar a Humphrey o a Garth y estaba aprendiendo a mejorar su ira, Lilly se estaría casando pronto y las manadas estaban en paz.

Por desgracia para Humphrey, parece que él no puede estar fuera de problemas por mucho tiempo, ya sea que él busque los problemas o los problemas lo encuentren a él, porque mientras seguía durmiendo al lado de Kate, se estira y da la vuelta, y poco menos de la mitad de su cuerpo queda arribad de Kate; y para la mala suerte de Humphrey, Eve voltea y lo ve; puede que Eve esté tratando de calmar su ira, pero eso no siempre funciona.

Eve se levanta e intenta apartar a Humphrey de su hija, pero Winston la detiene antes de que pueda hacerle algún daño a Humphrey. Ante el sonido de los ladridos y garras golpeando el piso, Humphrey se despierta y ve a Eve a poco más de un metro de su rostro con los colmillos y las garras listas para destriparlo.

Humphrey se asusta y se levanta, e intenta alejarse de Eve, pero se tropieza en la cola de Kate, lo que hace que Kate se despierte por el dolor de su cola y que Eve se enoje más aún. Eve logra escapar de Winston y comienza a perseguir a Humphrey por la cueva, hasta que Humphrey logra escapar de la cueva y sale corriendo al bosque. Justo antes de salir, Humphrey paso al lado de Garth y Lilly, Humphrey empujo a Garth por accidente y Garth cayó arriba de Lilly.

Eve se detuvo un momento, volteo y después de ayudar a su hija a levantarse y "encargarse" de Garth de manera rápida, continuo persiguiendo a Humphrey por el territorio con Kate y Winston atrás de ella.

* * *

Cinco días, tres intentos de homicidio y cuatro terapias psicológicas después.

* * *

Garth se encontraba en la parte poco profundo de un lago arreglando su pelaje e intentando verse lo mejor posible. Cerca de él estaban Humphrey y sus amigos, al igual que otros cuantos lobos tanto del este como del oeste, y todos estaban intentado verse lo mejor posible.

Humphrey estaba acababa de terminar de bañarse y ahora estaba arreglando su pelaje. Si bien no era su boda, al menos había que estar presentable, sobre todo si es la hermana de tu compañera (o futura compañera) la que se está casando, y más aún si la mamá de la novia es capaz de matarte antes de que puedas parpadear si hacías algo que pudiera arruinar la boda.

Era de mañana y el sol había salido apenas unas dos horas; el día era soleado y no había nubes y la temperatura era agradable, ni muy frio ni muy caliente, era un buen día para una boda.

Garth se estaría casando con la loba que amaba y la más hermosa de todas ante sus ojos en cuestión de unas pocas horas, él desearía estar con ella ahora mismo, pero tendría que esperar hasta la boda para poder verla. Lilly y todas las demás hembras estaban en otra parte del lago preparándose para la boda, y de seguro, Lilly lograría lo que para él era una misión imposible, ella lograría verse aún más hermosa de lo que ya era, algo muy difícil de lograr en su opinión.

Por su parte, Garth también intentaba lucir lo mejor posible, este era un día muy especial y que recordaría como el mejor y más feliz de su vida hasta el momento; esta vez no se estaba casando porque era su deber y lo que esperaban que él hiciera, sino porque amaba a Lilly con todo su corazón.

Ese día, Winston había dado el día libre a todos para que pudieran asistir a la boda, algo que no siempre se hacía, pero viendo la importancia del evento para las manadas y que era su propia hija la que se estaría casando, la situación parecía ameritar darle un día de descanso y fiesta a todos.

Mientras se terminaban de arreglar y prepararse, Humphrey no perdía cada oportunidad que se daba para hace alguna broma, contar un chiste o intentar alegrar un poco el ambiente.

Lilly, por su parte, se encontraba en otra parte del lago junto con todas las otras hembras preparándose para la boda. Eve y Kate la estaban ayudando a prepararse, peinándola, y otras cosas.

Eve nunca había visto más feliz a su hija, y sentía una mezcla entre orgullo, felicidad, tristeza y rabia; estas dos últimas porque Garth alejaría a su pequeña hija de ella, pero al menos se aseguraría de que la tratara bien y como ella lo merecía. Por su parte, Kate también estaba feliz por su hermana; ella aún recordaba como hace apenas poco más de una semana, casi se casa con Garth, y se alegraba de no haberlo hecho, de haber escuchado a su corazón en vez de su cabeza por una vez.

Kate: (Ayudando a peinar a Lilly) ¿Cómo te sientes Lilly?

Lilly: (Sonriendo y moviendo la cola; mira a Kate) Emocionada y feliz, no puedo esperar; pero también un poco nerviosa.

Eve: No te preocupes por nada cariño, este es tu gran día.

Kate: Si, se feliz hermanita, en unas horas estarás casada con Garth.

Lilly: Lo sé, y no me imagino nada mejor, ¿pero creen que él esté tan emocionado como yo?

Eve: Por su propio bien, más le vale estarlo.

Kate: (Mira a Eve por un segundo; voltea a ver a Lilly) Seguro que lo está Lilly.

Eve: Si hija, y cuando te vea no va a creer la suerte que tiene de estar contigo.

Mientras Eve y Kate ayudaban a Lilly a prepararse, en la parte del lago donde estaban los machos, Garth había terminado de prepararse al igual que todos los demás machos, y ahora se dirigían al centro el valle donde se celebraría la boda para esperar a que iniciara la ceremonia.

Era poco antes de mediodía y todos los machos se encontraban en el centro del valle, y poco a poco comenzaron a llegar las hembras. Al principio se hizo una separación entre machos y hembras, pero después de algunos minutos, comenzaron a hablar y convivir mientras esperaban a que comenzara la ceremonia.

Garth, Tony, y Humphrey se encontraban en la parte de adelante, enfrente de la roca ceremonial donde se estarían casando Garth y Lilly. Después de esperar un momento, Humphrey se aburrió y fue con sus amigos a platicar y pasar el rato mientras esperaba a que llegara Lilly junto con Kate y el resto de su familia.

Mientras estaba con sus amigos, Kim se acercó a Humphrey por detrás, y cuando Humphrey estaba distraído, más de lo normal, Kim salto a su espalda y le tapo los ojos. Humphrey saltó del susto y se cayó de costado, mientras Kim se reía de él a un lado suyo.

Kim: (Riendo) Debiste ver tu rostro, no tuvo precio.

Humphrey: (Se levanta y ve a Kim; se ríe un poco) Si, admito que fue una buena, ¿pero para la próxima crees que puedas hacer una broma sin casi provocarme un infarto?

Kim: Que chillón eres.

Humphrey: No lo soy.

Kim: Claro que sí.

Humphrey: Que no.

Kim: Que sí.

Humphrey: Que no.

Kim: Yes you are.

Humphrey: (Confundido; inclina su cabeza) ¿Ahhh?

Kim: (Orgullosa) Gané.

Kim había arreglado su pelaje lo mejor posible, y parecía brillar suavemente bajo el sol, y además llevaba una flor blanca con detalles dorados en su oreja derecha, casi parecía como si fuera ella la que se iba a casar.

Kim: ¿Y cómo has estado?

Humphrey: Bien, casi me da un infarto, pero estoy bien, ¿y tú?

Kim: Pues un poco ocupada últimamente contigo yendo casi diario pero estoy bien.

Humphrey: Si, lamento eso, pero no es fácil vivir con Eve y sobrevivir.

Kim: No te preocupes por eso.

Humphrey: Aun así, si algún día necesitas ayuda cuenta conmigo, (Pone su pata en su pecho) palabra de Omega.

Kim: (Se ríe un poco) Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. Bueno, creo que iré con mis amigas, ¿nos vemos al rato?

Humphrey: Quizás no, estaré con Kate hoy.

Kim: No hay problema, diviértete.

Humphrey: Tú también, nos vemos.

Kim: Adiós Humphrey.

Kim se va con sus amigas y Humphrey regresa con sus amigos, y luego de casi una hora de esperar, llegaron Eve y Kate al valle. Kate tenía su pelaje peinado y una flor rosa en su oreja derecha, como la que llevaba cuando estuvo a punto de casarse con Garth. Eve, por su parte, solo se había arreglado y peinado su pelaje.

Eve y Kate fueron a la parte de adelante, enfrente de la roca ceremonial, y se colocaron junto a Garth y a Tony. En cuanto Humphrey vio a Kate, se despidió de sus amigos y fue con Kate. El resto de los lobos, cuando vieron que Eve y Kate habían llegado, se acomodaron alrededor de la roca dejando un pequeño camino libre, pues sabían que la boda estaba a punto de comenzar.

Unos pocos minutos después, Winston llegó al centro del valle con Lilly a su lado. Lily estaba con su "cabello" peinado hacia atrás, dejando ver sus ojos de color violeta, también llevaba una flor blanca con un violeta suave en los pétalos y unas pequeñas líneas rojas cerca de la base de la flor; su pelaje estaba perfectamente arreglado y parecía brillar bajo la luz del sol.

Winston acompaño a Lilly por el pequeño camino que llevaba hasta la roca ceremonial, donde Garth estaba parado con una enorme sonrisa mientras veía a Lilly acercarse. Una vez que Winston y Lilly estaban junto a Garth, Lilly se colocó en frente de Garth y Winston se acercó a Garth y asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que lo aceptaba como el esposo de su hija

Luego de dejar a su hija con Garth para que comenzara la ceremonia, Winston fue a donde estaban Eve, Kate, Humphrey y Tony, y se colocó al lado de su esposa. Siendo la familia de los novios, o novio de Kate en el caso de Humphrey, se encontraban sentados justo enfrente de Garth y Lilly para poder presenciar la boda sin problemas.

Todos los lobos alrededor de ellos también estaban felices, felices por Garth y Lily, así como por lo que ese evento significaba para las dos manadas. Garth y Lilly estaban de pie delante del otro con una gran sonrisa, emocionados de que este día al fin había llegado.

Garth: (Susurrando) Te ves hermosa Lilly.

Lilly: (Se sonroja; susurrando) Gracias, tú también te ves bien.

Garth: ¿Quieres empezar tú?

Lilly: Empieza tú, yo te sigo.

Garth: Está bien.

Garth se acercó a Lilly e inhaló su dulce esencia, luego retrocedió un poco y dejó que Lilly hiciera lo mismo; Lilly se acercó a Garth e inhaló su esencia, luego volvió a retroceder y volvió a su lugar frente a Garth, con lo que habían aceptado sus olores mutuamente.

Después Garth se acercó a Lilly y colocó su cabeza junto a la suya, y con cuidado mordisqueó su oreja de una forma tan suave que hizo que Lilly se riera un poco por el cosquilleo que sentía. Luego fue el turno de Lilly, ella se acercó su cabeza junto a la de él y mordisqueó su oreja con ternura.

Luego, al fin, después de unos segundos de verse a los ojos, los dos cerraron sus ojos y se acercaron, y con cuidado y amor frotaron sus narices, simbolizando que eran compañeros.

Cuando Garth y Lilly tocaron sus narices, toda la multitud estalló en aullidos y aplausos de felicidad, incluso uno podría jurar que a Eve se le salió una lagrima de felicidad, pero quizás nunca lo admitiría.

Luego de terminar su "beso", Garth y Lilly se separaron y se quedaron ahí por un momento viéndose el uno al otro, felices de que al fin eran compañeros. Winston, Eve, Tony, Kate y Humphrey se acercaron a ellos y los felicitaron por su boda.

Kate: (Abraza a Lilly) Felicidades Lilly, ¿y cómo te sientes?

Lilly: Gracias Kate, me siento genial, nunca antes había estado más feliz.

Winston: Bienvenido a la familia Garth.

Garth: Gracias señor, de verdad significa mucho.

Eve: (Abraza a Lilly) Felicidades hija. (Mira a Garth con seriedad)) Más te vale tratarla bien.

Garth: (Ligeramente asustado) No se preocupe señora, lo haré.

Humphrey: Felicidades, Lilly. Tú también Barf.

Lilly: Gracias Humphrey.

Garth: Si, gracias coyote.

Humphrey: De nada.

Tony: Felicidades hijo, les deseo lo mejor a los dos.

Garth: Gracias papá.

Lilly: Gracias señor.

Tony: No seas tan formal, ahora somos familia.

Lilly: Entonces gracias… Tony.

Garth: Bueno, creo que iremos a ver a los demás y nos veremos esta noche en el aullido a la luna.

Winston: Seguro, diviértanse y nos veremos en la noche.

Eve: (Con seriedad) Pero no mucho, (Mira a Garth) entienden.

Lilly: (Gira los ojos) Si mamá, descuida.

Garth: Si señora.

Garth y Lilly comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia el resto de los invitados y empezaron a platicar con todos ellos. Mientras caminaban entre los invitados, todos se acercaban a ellos y los felicitaban por su boda, deseándoles que tuvieran un matrimonio feliz.

Esto continúo por varias horas, hasta que comenzó a anochecer. Una vez que llego el atardecer, todos los lobos comenzaron a caminar hacia la roca el aullido, donde se estaría celebrando la fiesta por la boda de Garth y Lilly.

Mientras todos comenzaban su camino hacia la roca del aullido, Garth y Lilly decidieron descansar un poco de la multitud e ir a pasear solos por un rato como pareja, de todos modos los novios nunca llegan tarde a la fiesta, los demás siempre llegan antes de tiempo.

Los dos caminaban juntos mientras se alejaban un poco de los demás lobos hasta que llegaron a un pequeño arroyo cerca de la roca del aullido, no era mucho, pero era un lugar agradable para pasar un momento alejados de toda la multitud de lobos y del ruido de la fiesta.

Garth y Lilly se quedaron por unos minutos junto al pequeño arroyo mientras disfrutaban de la tranquilidad de la noche y de su muta compañía. Un momento libre de la agitación de la fiesta solo para ellos dos.

Garth: (Suspira) Lilly, creo que tenemos que regresar.

Lilly: (Recargada junto a Garth) ¿No podemos esperar un poco más? (Se acomoda) Estoy disfrutando esto.

Garth: (Lame la frente de Lilly) Yo también, pero no podemos hacer esperar a toda la manada, el aullido a la luna ya va a comenzar.

Lilly: (Se levanta) Ok, vamos entonces.

Garth: (Se levanta y extiende su pata) Después de ti.

Lilly: Gracias.

Lilly comienza a caminar hacia la roca del aullido mientras mueve suavemente sus caderas de un lado hacia el otro. Garth se voltea para seguir a Lilly, ero en cuanto ve como camina, se queda de pie en el mismo lugar embobado viendo a Lilly alejarse

Lilly voltea luego de unos metros mientras seguía caminando y ve a Garth embobado en el mismo lugar que donde estaban hace un momento observándola. Lilly se sonroja un poco y se ríe ligeramente.

Lilly: (Un poco sonrojada) Ummm, ¿Garth?

Garth: ¿Ahhh? (Sacude su cabeza) Ummm, lo siento Lilly. (Corre a su lado; sonrojado) ¿Nos vamos?

Lilly: Si, vamos.

Después de haber pasado por ese vergonzoso momento, tanto Garth como Lilly fueron a la roca del aullido para buscar a sus amigos y familia.

Cuando llegaron, todos los recibieron con aullidos y aplausos mientras caminaban hacia la cima de la roca, o cerro, dependiendo del punto de vista, donde estaba su lugar reservado para ellos dos. A medio camino hacia la cima, se encontraron con Kate y Humphrey. Humphrey estaba contando unos chistes y jugando un poco con sus amigos y un pequeño grupo de lobos, y algo había salido mal y ahora Humphrey estaba escondido atrás de Kate intentando no ser asesinado por Eve y Candu.

En vista de que Kate estaba ocupada defendiendo a Humphrey, Humphrey estaba ocupado evitando ser asesinado, y Eve estaba ocupada intentando asesinar a Humphrey, Garth y Lilly continuaron su camino, los verían después cuando todo se hubiera calmado un poco.

Olvidando ese intento de homicidio, Garth y Lilly continuaron su camino y por fin llegaron a la cima de la roca, o cerro. Cuando Garth y Lilly llegaron a la cima, todos los demás lobos guardaron silencio, pues era el turno de los novios para comenzar con el aullido.

Mientras todos guardaban silencio, Humphrey aprovecho que Eve Candu habían volteado a ver a Garth y Lilly para escapar de ellos.

Garth: Bueno, aquí estamos.

Lilly: (Un poco tímida) Si, y nos están viendo todos. (Baja la cabeza)

Garth: No te preocupes por eso, (Levanta la cabeza de Lilly con su pata) aquí estoy para ti, como tú lo estuviste por primera vez.

Lilly: (Sonríe)

Garth: (Sonríe) Después de ti.

Lilly respira profundamente, y luego de un segundo, eleva su cabeza y comienza a aullar con su voz suave y delicada, pero a la vez decidida. Nos segundos después, Garth eleva su cabeza y la acompaña en su aullido.

Debajo de ellos, todos los demás lobos observaban felices a la feliz pareja. Kate observaba feliz junto a Humphrey como su hermana estaba feliz junto Garth. Winston estaba junto a Eve observando orgulloso como su hija ahora estaba casada y con el lobo que ella amaba. Eve miraba con enojo y felicidad a su hija junto a Garth, feliz por ella, y enojada con Garth porque la estaría alejando de ella.

La fiesta siguió por un par de horas más. Todos pasaban un buen rato, y después del pequeño incidente con Humphrey, todo continúo como si nada, todos divirtiéndose y conviviendo entre ellos.

Cuando la luna llegaba a su punto más alto, los lobos comenzaron a irse. Ya pasaba de la media noche y algunos ya estaban cansados, así que comenzaron a irse a sus cuevas para dormir un poco.

Cerca de una hora después de la media noche, todos ya se habían ido, y solo quedaban Garth y Lilly, Tony, Eve y Winston, y Kate y Humphrey, quien se estaba luchando para no quedarse dormido antes de llegar a la cueva de los padres de Kate para poder dormir.

Como sólo quedaban ellos siete, decidieron que ya era momento de ir a dormir, así que todos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas cuevas.

Durante la última semana, Garth había estado cavando una cueva en sus tiempo libre para cuando se casaran, tuvieran su propio lugar para vivir, además de que así evitaría tener a Eve atrás de él mientras dormía con el miedo de morir esa noche.

Eve accedió de mala gana a que Garth y Lilly se quedaran en la nueva cueva que Garth había hecho para los dos, pero no podía hacer ya mucho, los dos estaban casados, se amaban y no había nada que lo impidiera, aparte de su deseo de hacerlo.

Cuando Eve y Winston llegaron a su cueva, fueron a la parte de en medio y se acostaron a dormir. Humphrey, por su parte, apenas entro a la cueva cayó al piso y se quedó dormido; Kate vio como Humphrey se quedó dormido en la entrada de la cueva, pero estaba muy cansada como para llevarlo a la parte de atrás, así que simplemente se acostó a su lado y se quedó dormida luego de unos segundos.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, ese fue el tercer capítulo de esta historia y espero que les haya gustado. Sé que tarde mucho en actualizar, creo que casi dos meses, y que este capítulo fue corto, o al menos en comparación con los otros. No tengo excusas para eso en realidad, pero he tenido mucho trabajo en la escuela y varios proyectos que realizar y no tengo mucho tiempo libre para escribir, pero una amiga me estará ayudando con los siguientes capítulos, así que espero poder actualizar más rápido.

Este capítulo no está completo, le falto una parte con Humphrey y Kate, pero como esa parte se la pedí a un amigo de Facebook y al final por motivos que no conozco, no lo pudo completar, esa parte quedó omitida en este capítulo, pero el siguiente capítulo será dedicado sólo a Humphrey y Kate, la parte que faltó aquí.

Por cierto, me gustaría pedirles que me dijeran lo que opinan de la historia, no solo si les gusta o no, sino también el porqué, si creen que estoy haciendo algo mal, algo bien, etc.

También me gustaría que me dijeran si les gustaría que escriba capítulos más cortos, cerca de las 2K - 3K palabras, o si sigo publicando los capítulos como hasta ahora, de en promedio 7K -8K.

Agradezco a "alpha and omega s", "LORD WOLF 98", "yukatsu009", " " y"JCdarksiders" por haberse tomando la molestia de haber dejado un review en mi último capitulo.

Eso es todo por ahora, y lamento la gran demora en este capítulo, y nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo, o al menos eso espero. Les deseo un buen día/tarde/noche a todos y por favor, me gustaría que respondan lo que les pedí, eso ayuda a mejorar.

PD: ¡Me declaro bronie públicamente desde ahora y les deseo ponies a todos!

PD2: ¿Alguien me puede decir una página en internet donde pueda ver TODOS los episodios de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad?


End file.
